A Visitor in the Night
by UsamiAkihiko
Summary: Hyrule is at peace again after Link defeated the evil Ganondorf. Returning to his home in Ordon Village, Link looks forward to resuming his normal life. However, one night, an old enemy decides to pay him a frightening visit. YAOI, Ganondorf x Link TP
1. Chapter 1

**After the events of Twilight Princess...**

Warning: YAOI, non-con, smut!

* * *

Link wiped the sweat off his forehead as he got off his horse and watched his friend close the gate to the barn house.

"Thank you again for herding them," Fado, Link's employer and good friend at the ranch, patted him on the back.

Link nodded with a friendly smile. It was another day of hard work, but peaceful nevertheless. It's been a while since he last helped at the ranch, and after a week of returning to Ordon, he was already adjusting to his old familiar routine before his days of sword fighting, rescuing, exploring, and encountering the King of Evil himself. Link couldn't believe that a week had gone by already. He felt like he had just returned home only a day ago. Entering the green forest and familiar path leading up to his little house, there waiting for him that very day beneath the ladder were his friends, all excited at his return as they ran up to him, especially the young children he had saved earlier in his adventures. But the person he looked forward to seeing the most in that small crowd was the face of the young girl with short blond hair who looked up at him expectantly and gave him a warm smile.

"_Welcome home, Link."_

"Link?"

"Huh?" Link shook out of his reverie as Fado lifted an eyebrow.

"I said you can go now," the ranch owner repeated.

"Oh, right. I'll be on my way now." Link grabbed the reigns and led Epona away as Fado waved goodbye to him.

Walking through the village, Link said to his horse, "I hope you don't mind, but I would like to stop by first to see a friend."

Epona neighed knowingly before grunting.

Heading towards the spring near his house, Link began reminiscing about his adventures. It felt good to finally be able to rest and relax, but at the same time, he couldn't help but miss some of the places he visited, the challenges he faced, the thrill of overcoming his enemies, and…

_The sound of glass crackling filled the air. _

Link stopped suddenly in the middle of the road, ignoring Epona's questioning glances at him.

_Link…I…see you later._

A tinge of sadness filled the pit of Link's heart. He frowned as he remembered the sad smile and beautiful deep eyes of the Twilight Princess looking at him one last time before disappearing back into her world.

And then the mirror shattered.

Link shook his head. As much as he felt as though he had just returned from his adventures only yesterday, images of his former companion felt like distant memories. The little imp had accompanied him on his journeys, and as much as their relationship with each other were strained at the beginning, a deep friendship slowly developed between the two during their hardships and struggles as they fought to save the twilight realm and the land of Hyrule.

Link suddenly felt Epona nudge him in the shoulder.

"Oh, sorry girl. I was just thinking."

Epona blinked at him silently.

Link stroked the horse's beautiful strands before petting her face. "I was remembering an old friend."

The horse neighed again, as though to ask who, although the horse must have known. After all, Epona was well aware that while Link rode his back when they traveled through Hyrule, another presence lingered in the shadows throughout the way.

"Well, let's continue on our way." Link led Epona once again towards the springs.

* * *

When Link arrived in the secluded area, he found the young children running around.

"Link!" Talo, the proud boy with a red bandana half hanging off the side of his head, waved.

All the children looked up and ran towards the Ordon Hero.

"Hey everyone," Link chuckled.

"Have you come to play with us?"

"Yes." Link's eyes subtly looked up to see a young girl walking slowly towards them, her kind smile always on her face.

"Hi Link," she greeted shyly.

"Ilia," Link nodded.

Epona neighed and Ilia giggled, walking up to the horse. "What's wrong, girl? Has Link overworked you again?" Her eyes wondered suspiciously to Link, who nearly jumped and gave a nervous chuckle.

"We just herded the goats today. It wasn't much," Link quickly explained to unsaid accusations.

Ilia watched him closely before smiling again and returning her attention to the horse. "Come, Epona. Let's get you cleaned." She took the reins and led the horse to the water.

Link blinked before smiling with affection as he watched the young girl effortlessly guide his horse.

"Hey Link. You have a goofy look on your face again."

Link shook his head and looked down to find Malo, the youngest one with a mouth that was much too sarcastic for someone his age.

"C'mon Malo. Don't make fun of him," Beth winked at Link as she nudged Malo away.

Link slightly blushed as he looked away.

"Hey Link! So, are you going to play with us?" Talo asked again as he crossed his arms. "We want to see some of those cool archery skills of yours. Mind showing us again?"

Link smiled and nodded.

* * *

"Wow! Three in a row!" Talo exclaimed excitedly as he watched Link shoot another arrow into the same exact target, splitting the former arrow already in the target's place.

"That was great! Show us again!" Beth jumped up and down excitedly.

"It looks like your skills are already getting rusty," Malo commented blatantly.

"Shush you!" Beth glared at the young boy.

"Perhaps," Link chuckled as he pulled back on his bow before releasing another arrow, this time into another target higher up in the trees.

"Another one!" Talo yelled out. "Hey, how about you hit that one over there?"

Link looked at where the boy was pointing and saw a target hidden further away in another tree, partially blocked by various tree limbs. He frowned.

"I put it up there earlier this morning," Talo stated proudly. "It was hard climbing up in that tree, but it's a great target to practice on, is it not?"

Link nodded and held his bow up, one eye closed as he aimed the arrow at the challenging shot nearly obscured by the branches. Suddenly, something flashed amongst the trees, and Link's other eye opened immediately as he let out a questioning gasp.

"What's wrong, Link?" Beth asked, noticing the unusual hesitation in her friend.

Link blinked a couple of times. Did he see something?

Nothing else moved.

Shaking his head, he concentrated on the target again, ready to release the bow.

"LINK!"

Link turned his head at the noise, accidentally releasing the arrow. To the children's surprise, an angry Ilia was stomping towards them rather quickly. "Link! I found a splinter in Epona's leg!" The young girl held up a piece of split thin wood.

Link dropped his mouth. How did that happen? In fact, how could he have missed that? He made sure to inspect Epona before handing her off to Ilia, in case there were some not so serious injuries that he could quickly brush off.

"Ilia, don't be mad. Link didn't do it on purpose," Beth defended him.

Meanwhile, both Talo and Malo returned their attention back to the target before dropping their mouths. There behind the obscured branches was an arrow stuck straight at the bull's eye. Even with the distraction, Link had managed to hit the target perfectly.

"Ilia, I can explain," Link held up both of his hands.

Ilia sighed. "Just be more careful next time." She looked up at the darkening sky as the moon began to rise. "It's getting late. We need to get back for dinner."

The kids all moaned.

"C'mon. I promised your parents I'd have you back at your homes just in time for dinner."

"But, Link still has to show us his cool swordsmanship. You know, like how he defeated that giant monster in Death Mountain! Or how he took down a dragon in the sky!" Talo began swinging his arm as though holding an imaginary sword.

"Calm down, Talo. We need to go now."

"Aw…shucks." Talo felt dejected for a brief second before smiling again. "We'll see you tomorrow, Link!"

Link smiled and nodded his head as the kids prepared to leave. And then, he quickly caught up to Ilia while the children chatted amongst themselves.

"Ilia."

The young girl turned around in expectation.

"Um, I'm really sorry about Epona."

Ilia smiled at him. "Don't worry. I know. You just be more careful from now on."

Link blushed at that sweet affection on his friend's face, his heart slightly fluttering.

"Goodnight, Link." Ilia then left as she and the group of children headed back towards the village.

When Link saw them disappear, he walked over to the spring where he found Epona, who was still slightly wet from being bathed. He pet her gently. "You got me in trouble again today."

Epona neighed, as though in amusement.

Link eyed her suspiciously. "You didn't happen to do that on purpose, did you?"

The horse looked back at him innocently.

Link smiled and pet her nose. Suddenly, there was a rustling of leaves, and Link swirled around, his senses on high alert. He looked around the spring. "Who's there?" he called out demandingly.

Silence.

Link was growing uneasy. He felt some presence nearby, and not a good one either. Still, he could not see anything else in the secluded spring. Sighing, he looked at Epona, who only looked up at him questioningly.

"Maybe I'm paranoid," he said, half to himself. Perhaps all those long days of battles and sleepless nights, as well as those times running around as a wolf with an extra sense, had heightened his awareness and sensitivity to his surroundings.

He yawned as he realized how tired he was. He decided skipping dinner would be best for tonight, even after a long day's work. He was still resting from his travels and adventures, and had slept long hours for the past few days. Tonight would be no exception.

"Let's go home." He led his horse away from the spring. Normally, he would dwindle a little longer in the area to enjoy the view of the moon hitting the surface of the water, but for some reason, he felt slightly uneasy tonight. He thought it better to leave the area for now.

* * *

Up the tree in his little house, Link shut the door behind him and headed towards the main room before climbing another ladder to where his bed was on the second level. Slowly, he walked to his desk where a large sheath lay next to it up against the wall.

Link stopped, his eyes looking at the proud, purple handle of the Blade of Evil's Bane protruding out. He reached out his hand and gently touched the sword that had accompanied him on so many dangerous ventures and battles.

The sword that never failed him. The sword that always bore the power to vanquish all that was evil in its path.

Link had planned on returning the sword to its rightful place after the defeat of Ganondorf, but laziness and attachment had settled in once Link returned to Ordon Village. He knew he should properly take the sword back to the Sacred Grove, but it was hard to part with the blade that had always aided him whenever his life was at risk. And right now, he was glad that he had put off returning the sword to its rightful place. He had been feeling quite unsettled today, and his instinct was telling him to hold on to the sword for now. If anything, he'll promise to return it by sometime next week.

Yawning, Link stretched his arms and wiggled his body around, loosening the tense muscles. He should really eat something, but he was just too tired. Perhaps all that traveling in the past had finally taken a toll on him, and now it was time for him to catch up on some rest. He tugged on his Ordon attire, wondering if he should change to his loose nighttime wear. He swung his arms around, feeling how light his clothing was now compared to the green outfit he wore on his adventures, with said outfit now tucked neatly away in a locked box down below in the basement. He wasn't sure when he would need it again, but had put it safely away for now to at least keep it clean.

Feeling lazy, Link decided to remain in his Ordon attire, and blew out the lamps in his home before slowly climbing into bed. As he reminisced about his adventures, he remembered the Gorons, the Zorans, the friends he befriended in Kakariko Village.

He stared up at the dark ceiling that was bathed in moonlight, watching the shadows that reminded him of Midna, and wondered how she was doing. For the longest time, she was always there beside him, hiding in his shadow.

Now, she was gone.

He frowned. He missed her, and recalled the little imp who turned out to be a…not so little imp.

Yawning once more, he spread out his arms and closed his eyes before deep slumber soon took over him.

* * *

Link had sweet dreams. He was riding Epona throughout the fields of Hyrule. He found a hundred rupees lifting up a rock. He ran into Princess Zelda, who invited him to tea. At the little tea gathering, there were plates of sweet delicious bakery.

Link smiled in his sleep, feeling gentle caresses on his cheek. He could see Ilia smiling down at him, and soon Ilia suddenly turned into Midna in her original twilight princess form. And once again fingers brushed his face and the strands of his hair. He watched Midna give a deep, gruff chuckle.

Wait.

More deep, gruff chuckle.

Manly chuckle.

Link was confused. Midna suddenly turned back into Ilia, who giggled.

With a deep, gruff chuckle.

Link opened his eyes. He still felt a hand stroking his cheeks. He blinked a couple times, trying to make out the shadowy figure before him in the dim space. Had Ilia sneaked into his home in the middle of the night? No, the figure was too large to be Ilia. Or perhaps Midna had come back to visit him, finding a way to his world in the middle of the night. Still, the figure before him was much too large to be Midna even in her normal, tall form.

Link blinked a few more times, focusing his vision in the dark. A pair of gold eyes stared down at him. Frowning, Link tried even harder to see clearly. Soon, large white teeth grinned at him.

And then Link's heart froze. Swallowing as his eyes adjusted in the dark, the moonlight starting to make everything oh so very clear, he felt a large rough hand brush his cheek once more, and he shivered as his eyes slowly widened in horror.

No. Impossible. This…can't be real.

Link tried to swallow as he felt something caught in his throat and everything suddenly felt very cold.

"Sleep well, Hero?" the gruff voice crackled slowly, deeply, mockingly.

Every inch of Link's muscles tensed as his skin felt the icy, chilly presence of the large, dark hand slowly running down his cheek. Link opened his mouth to speak, but found that he had lost his voice. He tried to speak again, his large blue eyes still on that evil smile. His heart suddenly began beating rapidly, pounding against his chest.

And then, much to the intruder's surprise, Link flew out of bed, blasting past the dark figure in a flash as he launched his body forward, an arm stretched out reaching for the Master Sword.

And much to Link's surprise, he felt a large hand grasp his ankle midair and pull.

Link fell flat on his face as he was dragged back towards his bed. Kicking and struggling, Link pushed off the ground and kicked around, trying to loosen the grip on his foot but to no avail. Instead, he heard loud laughter that echoed throughout his small house as he suddenly flew into the air and crashed into the other figure. Shocked, Link pushed away and fell back onto the hard floor, looking up with frightened eyes.

"Impossible!" Link cried out, shaking. "I killed you!"

The dark figure gave another hearty, frightening laugh.

"This can't be real. You…Ganondorf! You are dead!"

The evil figure bellowed in deep laughter once more before staring down at the trembling boy beneath him. He stood up from the bed, which made Link crawl back.

"True, you did…or thought you did," Ganondorf sneered. "But you have underestimated me." He held up the back of his hand, revealing the triforce brimming brightly once more on his dark skin. "The goddesses…are on my side."

"No!" Link cried out. This can't be real. Ganondorf is dead. He had thrust the Master Sword through the very evil king's chest. Link's eyes immediately went up to where the blue glowing wound is. Traces of the wound are visible, but the wound itself was no longer glowing. Somehow, the triforce had returned to Ganondorf and made him alive once more.

Link immediately turned on his feet and leaped once more towards the Master Sword sitting right besides his desk.

"I don't think so." Ganondorf smashed a hand onto Link's back, pushing the boy hard against the floor and only two feet away from the sword.

Link gasped, feeling the wind knocked out of him. He looked up again and saw the shiny handle of the sword. Shaking, he reached out his hand, his fingers almost touching it but still not quite. He gasped for air as he used all his might to stretch his arm, teeth clenched and eyes desperate. Almost.

Ganondorf looked at the sword and laughed again before grasping the back of Link's tunic and pulling the boy up midair. He threw the boy across the room, watching the hero gasp painfully as he crashed into the wall before falling limply on the floor.

Link shook as he slowly pushed himself up, the pain throbbing throughout his body from the unpleasant contact. And then, he heard loud heavy footsteps before a hand shoved him against the wall once more. He gasped, struggling to breathe as the hand pressed harder up against his neck. He clawed on the arm and thrashed around.

"Pathetic," Ganondorf grinned as he leaned in on the struggling boy.

Link coughed, having trouble getting the air into his lungs as he felt heavy breathing on his face. He looked up at those glowing gold eyes brimming with the reflection of his own frightened form.

"Well, well, Hero. Did you really think you can rest so easily now after supposedly defeating me?" Ganondorf breathed some more on the boy. "This is the last time you ruin my plans. You have become more than just a nuisance." He bared his white teeth again as he smiled. "Now, how should I punish you for all that you had done to me?" Ganondorf lifted up Link, watching the boy struggle once more, before throwing him onto the bed.

Link felt the hard impact on his back, but was partially relieved that this time it was the bed and not the hard wooden floor.

Or so he thought.

For he looked up and suddenly saw Ganondorf towering over him, standing beside the bed and licking his lips with a strange look in his eyes.

"I could not have all of the triforce. I could not have my kingdom. I could not have anything." Ganondorf grinned his evil grin. "But, I think I will be content with having you."

Link didn't understand the words he was hearing, but either way, he obviously knew he didn't want to _belong_ to the King of Evil if anything. Who would? He glared at Ganondorf.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but I will destroy you right now should you continue to stay here."

Ganondorf raised an eyebrow as he saw the ferocity in those clear, blue eyes once more. The same ferocity that he saw when he had his duel with the hero back in the fields of Hyrule.

What nuisance.

Still, Ganondorf grinned. "And how would you do that without your sword?" he motioned with his hand towards the Master Sword sitting quietly behind him against the wall. He sneered at the annoying weapon and returned his attention to the bed when something flashed right past him. Ganondorf immediately turned back around and saw the hero once more leap for the sword. Now furious, Ganondorf reached out his arm and clasped the back of the hero's tunic before pulling him back with brute force, tossing him hard and slamming him back against the bed.

Link gasped in pain, slightly disoriented before finding the angry figure towering over him once more.

"Stubborn, aren't you?" Ganondorf commented, more annoyed than ever. "Now you're really asking for it."

Link growled as he attempted to punch that large face when he met empty air. Confused, he suddenly felt a fist struck him in the stomach. Gasping, Link doubled over, coughing at the pain before feeling himself pushed back down onto the bed. He felt the other climb onto the bed as well, and attempted to thrash around again when he felt two heavy hands grab his wrists and press them down above his head.

"I'll kill you again, Ganondorf!" Link yelled out angrily. "I'll vanquish you-" Link froze as a mouth pressed up against his own. Hard. His eyes widened at bright gold ones staring back at him with extreme intensity. He felt the large mouth begin to suck on his lips, and he struggled and mumbled into the mouth when something pressed up against his own and tried to enter. Shaking his head, he tried to wiggle free when his mouth lost the war and he felt a long wet tongue force its way into his cavern. Link trembled, frightened and struck dumbfounded as the tongue explored the inner corners of his mouth. His blue eyes stared back fearfully at gold ones now grinning lustfully at him. And then he gasped for air when the mouth finally left his lips.

"Quite worked up already, Hero?" Ganondorf smiled as he saw the boy's now flustered cheeks and confused blue eyes. And then the larger man latched his lips onto the other's once more, this time releasing the boy's wrists to now grasp those beautiful dirty blond locks.

Link struggled with his eyes closed, not believing what was happening. Ganondorf invaded his village. Ganondorf invaded his home. And now Ganondorf was invading his mouth. Link gasped for breath between breaks as Ganondorf kissed him hard, sucking on his now swollen lips and licking all around his mouth.

Disgusted, Link hit the other man, pushing and thrashing as large heavy hands continued to grasp his hair and rummage through his locks with unbridled passion. Finally, Link's blue eyes opened with determination, and he kicked hard at the other's groin. Immediately, the mouth released his, and Link gasped once more for air as the King of Thieves groaned in pain.

Ganondorf looked up at the boy with angry gold eyes that brimmed with fire.

Link suddenly half regretted his action.

"You…will pay for that." Ganondorf launched out a hand and struck the boy.

Link blinked at the pain before gritting his teeth and attempting to fight back. But he was held down once more as Ganondorf got on all fours and looked straight down at the boy.

"You stopped me from having everything I ever wanted," the man sneered. "But this time, you won't stop me from having you. I will break you beyond your imagination." Ganondorf's eyes wondered over that body, his eyes lingering at the strange villager attire that contrasted largely with the green attire of the hero in the legends. "This does not suit you." With one hand still on Link's two hands, Ganondorf reached down and untied the orange band holding together part of Link's clothing. He used that to tie both of the boy's hands together against the bedpost.

"What do you want?" Link glared again, struggling in his binds.

Ganondorf smiled. "Didn't I tell you, Hero?"

Link felt a large hand run down his face and chest.

"So beautiful and innocent."

Link wasn't quite sure what was going to happen, but whatever it was, it was definitely not good. Perhaps Ganondorf was going to torture him slowly in the most excruciating way possible until he begged for death. Or perhaps the beast would beat him up senseless and tear him apart inch by inch before killing him. If anything, he was quite sure that Ganondorf is down right pisst at him right now for having ruined his plans.

Another hand caressed his cheeks, and Link shivered at the touch.

"Stop touching me!" Link jerked his face away, blue eyes glaring back.

Ganondorf smiled wider as he grasped the head and leaned down to smash his lips against the hero's.

Link thought about biting down on the other man's tongue when those lips began traveling away from his mouth, now landing at the corners of his neck. Link's eyes bulged and he gasped as he felt the mouth began to suck on his skin, teeth occasionally biting down as tongue licked.

"What…what are you doing?" Link breathed, trying to twitch away from the strange contact.

"Breaking every part of you." Ganondorf trailed his lips down the neck, feeling the Adam's apple bob up and down from the hero swallowing uneasily. Smiling, he began kissing ferociously all over the neck, the face, the mouth. Link shut his eyes tightly as saliva slobbered him and hands roamed all over his hair. And then he felt his head pulled back as Ganondorf ran a tongue down his neck once more before stopping at his left collarbone.

Link cried out in shock and pain as teeth sank into his skin. His eyes now wide open, he gasped some more as he felt the wound being licked and sucked on. He couldn't tell if he had bled, but the sharp pain was enough to sting his eyes.

"Delicious," Ganondorf snickered. He pulled away to get a better look at the boy, who was now extremely flustered and breathing uneasily. "But it appears you still do not understand what I plan on doing to you."

Link swallowed and glared back once more despite his flushed cheeks. "You said you were going to break me."

"Ah…and do you know what that means?"

Link blinked blankly.

Ganondorf leaned forward and whispered into a long pointy ear, "I'm going to fuck you hard tonight. Over, and over, and over." He licked the earlobe and bit, sending the boy trembling with fear. Nibbling a bit more, he finally pulled back and saw blue eyes looking back at him, completely terrified.

Link's heart tensed. No. Ganondorf could not possibly mean what he said just now, could he? Why would he want to do such a thing? A man to a man. That makes no sense! In fact, it was impossible! But when a hand began running up and down his chest before sneaking up under his tunic, Link's face filled with pure dread and horror.

"STOP!" Link shouted, surprising Ganondorf. He began kicking and moving, trying to get the disgusting hand off of him when he felt one of his nipples being pinched. Link yelped in surprise, and he felt his shirt lifted up as Ganondorf leaned down and licked the other nipple. Link began grunting and twitching, a strange unknown sensation running throughout his body as he felt his nipples played with. Ganondorf sucked and licked and bit his swollen buds, sending him falling into some odd dizzying state.

The King of Thieves smiled and cupped Link's flat breast, squeezing playfully and watching lustfully as the boy beneath him let out a moan.

"So pure."

"Stop it," Link barely pleaded. His breath grew shorter and uneven as hands and mouth and tongue molested his body. And then, he felt two hands suddenly grasp the tunic and tear it into pieces. The hands soon traveled downwards and grabbed onto the hilt of the pants.

Ganondorf chuckled as he watched the boy look at him in shock. "Don't worry. I will make you enjoy everything tonight." Ganondorf ran a hand over the cloth above the groin, sending the boy shivering even more.

Link looked to the side, not believing what was happening. He shut his eyes, resisting as the hand rubbed hard against his member, sending electric currents running up his spine. He opened his mouth in surprise. This felt strange. This felt very strange. And then, the hand slipped inside and directly rubbed against the delicate skin. Link gasped at the feel of a warm hand on his private area, his heart pounding wildly in disbelief. And much to his chagrin, he felt his member begin to harden.

No, impossible! Ganondorf could not possibly send him into this state. This is all a nightmare. A horrible nightmare. He's going to wake up soon. He's going to wake up to the noise of his friends calling out to him outside beneath his window like they always do. He's going to hear Epona neighing in the background. He's going to get up and get ready to go help out at the ranch again. He was going to stop by and see Ilia.

"Ahh!" Link cried out as a hand suddenly clasped his member hard.

"My, my, is it tight in there?" Ganondorf teased. "How about we…give it some air?" Ganondorf took out his hand and with both hands now on the hilt, tugged the pants down swiftly with one pull down to the ankles, revealing the now hard on standing erect.

Link gasped at the cold air hitting his private part.

Ganondorf watched in amusement as the other boy tried to hide his face, completely embarrassed. He looked down at smooth skin slightly tainted by small scars, probably from the journeys the hero embarked on in the past. But they were just battle scars. Save for the wound on the collarbone, this skin had been untouched.

He smiled as his eyes landed on the hardened length. "A virgin, are you?"

Link snapped his head back to the front, glaring at Ganondorf. "Why does it matter?"

"Oh, but it does matter, because…" Ganondorf leaned downward. "I will be the first to mark you." He opened his mouth and engulfed the member.

Link let out a cry of shock at the feel of a warm cavern encasing his manhood. He shook and trembled, scared and confused as a strange overwhelming sensation filled his body. He vaguely saw the other man bobbing his head up and down and running his tongue along the sides of the shaft. And then he felt his member sucked on hard, the mouth devouring him hungrily as he frowned and began whimpering at the unwanted pleasure spreading across his body.

Pleasure? No, he should not be feeling such things.

But that was exactly what he was feeling. Link twitched around and fell into fits of spasm, torn by this unknown feeling. He squeezed his legs together, the sensation too much for him, but then he felt a foot pulled up away from the pants, leaving the pants to dangle on the other ankle. His legs were then cupped up into the air as Ganondorf opened his mouth wider and engulfed his balls too. Link screamed, his eyes nearly rolling to the back of his head as a long tongue ran around his sac before warm lips began sucking and massaging. Oh, this feeling was wrong, so wrong, but Link found himself losing the battle as his body betrayed him and buckled. He cried out, chest heaving at the feel of Ganondorf engulfing both the length and balls together, sucking mercilessly and glazing every inch of that sensitive skin with a talented tongue. Link shook as he felt himself teeter over the edge.

"NO!" Link shouted in protest as his body came hard into that foul mouth. His ears listened in horror the sound of swallowing as his essence disappeared into the very person he hated the most. He trembled, orgasming uncontrollably for a few more seconds before relief washed over him. The sound of lips smacking made his stomach want to churn.

"Delicious," Ganondorf leaned up once more, licking the cum off the corners of his mouth.

"I'll kill you!" Link shouted, horrified, angry, and flustered as he panted for breath.

Ganondorf's smile disappeared as he looked at the boy in contempt. "You came, didn't you? You betrayed yourself." He latched his mouth onto Link, feeling the boy gasp at the taste of his own essence.

Link coughed at the bitter and foreign taste, disgusted that he was orally receiving his very own semen from the mouth of that…that…monster!

Suddenly, he felt his pants completed pulled off that one ankle and thrown to the side. He trembled, completely vulnerable in his naked body.

"You will enjoy this, Hero. The feeling of a man taking your body to his heart's desire." Ganondorf looked lustfully at the pale skin and blue eyes now filled with pure fear. "That's how I will break you." Ganondorf began groping the hero, hands rummaging everywhere as he kissed different parts of Link's body.

"Nn," Link became incoherent as a tongue ran down his inner thigh. He moaned when a hand slipped behind him and began massaging his buttocks. Those large, callous hands touched and grabbed him without hesitation, hungrily yet gently at times.

Link tried to figure out a way to escape, but the touches were clouding his mind. He found himself having trouble thinking. Instead, he could only feel the hand that was now pumping his member. A thumb began teasing the slit at the top, making him thrust up uncontrollably. Link squirmed and stiffened his whimpers as another hand massaged his balls, fingers twirling in circular motions before groping hard.

"Hero, do you know how two people have sex?" Ganondorf asked, enjoying the site of a very flustered and conflicted hero.

Link found it strange that the King of Evil wanted to start a seemingly casual conversation while stroking his erection.

Not receiving a response other than heavy breathing and dazed blue eyes, Ganondorf grinned sinisterly and asked, "Do you know how two _men_ have sex?"

Link shook his head, mostly from the feeling of the hand still stroking his length.

"You will learn soon enough." Ganondorf leaned back and took off his top and tossed it to the side, hearing the heavy material land on the floor with a heavy clunk. He then placed his hands on the other's knees and pushed them apart. Sticking three fingers into his mouth, he wetted them before running a finger up and down the rim.

Link shuddered, his heart beating fast as his chest heaved. He was downright scared, his courage almost completely gone at the moment. And then, he let out a surprised cry as a finger shoved inside his hole. He shook at the penetration as the finger began moving in and out. In and out. In and out.

"This feels weird," Link managed to say in a quiet rasp.

"Oh, it will feel even better soon," Ganondorf chuckled as he shoved a second finger in, scissoring and stretching the insides.

Link shut his eyes and tensed uncomfortably, not enjoying his private being invaded like that, as though he wasn't invaded enough already.

"You seem to be enjoying this."

Link opened his eyes at the comment and dropped his mouth in horror at the sight of his length standing even more erect in a strange shade of color. A third finger entered him without warning, and Link bit down on his lip, immediately squeezing his legs back together.

No. He was not enjoying this. He was not. He was not. He was not.

Then, why was his body reacting this way?

Finally, the fingers left him, and Link breathed a sigh of relief. But that relief was short-lived as Ganondorf grasped his erection once more and began pumping. Link yelped, feeling the large hand go up and down the shaft, his cock now leaking precum. And then the hand stopped. Link breathed again when he heard the sound of a belt unbuckling. His heart filled with dread.

Oh no.

Link began thrashing his body around rapidly, desperately, violently as he saw the large figure toss away the belt before lowering his pants to reveal a massive hard on that sent Link shivering in fright.

Ganondorf smiled at the hero struggling vainly, and he reached out a hand to wipe up the precum still on the boy's cock. He then began wiping the precum on his own erection, stroking it and moaning and licking his lips in anticipation as he prepared himself to claim this boy.

"Let me go!" Link gathered all of his courage as he gave the order. "Let me go, now!" He fought within his binds, his eyes growing more ferocious and more terrified at the boding scene. And then he felt both of his legs spread apart swiftly and lifted up in the air to hook onto two broad naked shoulders. Link gasped and looked up to see his enemy grinning widely at him.

Ganondorf turned his head to the side and licked Link's foot, sending the boy trembling. He was going to make this painfully slow for the hero. He ran his tongue down the leg, leaning in to nuzzle his nose against the thigh, and stopping right before the wet, weeping groin and moist entrance.

Link's heart was pounding out of his chest, his breathing growing erratic. No, he could barely breathe. The air was so stuffy at this point, or was Link convulsing? No, he was growing delirious. He was growing more delirious as he felt that disgusting wet tongue slobber the inner corners of his legs and thighs, running teasingly over his navel, and tickling his stomach. Perhaps he was delirious this whole time. Perhaps this was all in Link's mind. All those days fighting in the field, visiting temples and destroying enemies in dungeons had probably gotten to his head. He was imagining the whole thing. Soon he would wake up and it would be morning and the sun will shine through his peaceful home.

But that hope soon dashed away as cold reality bit into him. Literally. Link let out a hoarse cry as teeth sank halfway into his inner right thigh while lips began sucking harshly. By now, his erection was weeping from the lack of contact, spewing out more precum.

Ganondorf laughed at the pitiful sight. He sneered at those blue eyes glazing over at the strange feeling. But he himself could also no longer hold back anymore. He will have the hero now. He swiped up more precum and put some more on himself. And then he leaned forward with those legs on his shoulders pushed up into the air. Without warning, he thrust in hard in one swift motion, sending the boy screaming in agony.

Link threw his head back, arching his back at the first penetration, his eyes wide open in shock as he felt his insides tear. Every part of him was being ripped apart, physically and mentally.

"So…tight…ah…this feels so good…" Ganondorf grunted, enjoying this wonderful feeling as he felt those muscles clench around him. He pushed in further, getting in deeper.

"Take it out! Take it out!" Link protested, shifting and squirming, eyes still in horror at what was happening. "Take it out!" It was too big. Much too big. How could Ganondorf think of fitting anything that massive inside of him? "TAKE IT OUT!" Link screamed as the intruding member went in deeper, tearing more muscles along the way.

Ganondorf smiled and laughed as he watched the other boy continue to scream and shift around, trying to eject the foul thing inside of him. He then slowly pulled halfway out.

For a second, Link thought his enemy had complied with his request when he let out another sharp cry as a second thrust came through rapidly. And then a third. And then a fourth. And then a fifth. And then Link was seeing stars as he was being thrust into again and again and again. But something strange happened, and Link suddenly threw his head back and arched his back as something hit a bundle of nerves unbeknownst to him and sent him nearly reeling out of control. Ganondorf's massive cock hit the same spot again, and Link gasped at the intense feeling showering his flushed body. He began moaning in shame as the spot was thrust against repeatedly. His eyes fell into a daze, and he struggled to focus, but to no avail.

Ganondorf smiled as unwanted pleasure washed over that flushed face before him. The cries of reluctant moans were music to his ears. He knew he had hit the spot. He slammed into Link, hands now pushed down against the bed to gain more momentum as he thrust. And thrust. And thrust.

Link felt maddening pleasure engulfing his senses. He let out loud cries and moans and whimpers and, soon, began to cry. The tears welled up in his eyes and he cried for it to stop but his body wouldn't listen and continued to betray him, reacting as Ganondorf now began running his hands all over, twisting his swollen nipples and molesting his erection. He twisted and squirmed and pleaded and shouted angrily, but only to fall back into this sweet agony. Ganondorf pleasured him with no bounds – limitless, unbridled passion rendering his mind senseless.

And then, Link felt something loosen around his wrists. He quickly looked up and saw that the binds were finally coming apart, most likely from the bed rocking back and forth from all the hard thrusts. Seeing a light of hope, Link noticed that Ganondorf was now preoccupied with kissing all over his chest as he continued to thrust. Blue eyes filled with determination, Link quickly struggled with his hands, undoing the binds. And then, much easier than he expected, the binds came apart.

Smiling, Link quickly dropped his now free hands to punch his enemy when he suddenly found his enemy climbing up and wrapping his arms around him into a tight embrace. Link felt the heavy weight of the body against him as it thrust more into him. He quickly attempted to push the body away, but the figure only clung onto him tighter. He began punching the shoulders, the arms, whatever his hands could reach in this awkward position, but still the body pressed up against him, making it hard for him to breathe. He gasped as he felt Ganondorf's lips kissing his neck before nuzzling up against the inner corner, heavy breathing sending the skin shivering with goose bumps. Link clawed at the skin on Ganondorf's back, scratching and tearing and pushing and pounding, desperate shaky fingers struggling to tug and pull the foul beast off of him. But still the body continued to cling to him, squeezing him and kissing him and thrusting into him with unrivaled passion and intensity.

Link felt his arms weaken and he scratched the back some more before letting out a whimpering defeat and clinging on to let the thrusts ride him. His mind was dazed at the constant pleasure spreading across his body as each thrust struck against the same bundle of nerves. He clung and cried and pleaded as his virginity was being taken away by the most hated person in the world. He wanted to become numb but his body felt every inch of those touches, those violations, those invasions. His erection was rubbed roughly against by Ganondorf's stomach, and he was about to fall over the edge as he felt something climb higher. And higher. And higher.

"Ah…! Ah…! Ah…!" He gasped with each thrust, his tear stained face being licked away as everything started to blur. And then, he arched his back and let out a shrilling cry as the most intense sensation swallowed him whole and made his mind go blank. Unbelievable pleasure washed over him and he heard the other let out a loud grunt. Warm liquid shot out of him as the other's filled his cavern, and Link shivered as his hands tightened on that broad back and his hips spasmed uncontrollably. A few more thrusts and then Link fell back onto the bed as the body above him fell on top of him as well.

Link panted at the echoes of the orgasm, his skin starting to cool down by the night air. He felt both of his arms go limp and slide off the back he had held. He looked up at the ceiling in shock and horror, unable to accept what had just happened, as he continued to feel the hot breath of Ganondorf on his neck and a strange ooze filling deep inside of him, making him shiver some more.

Ganondorf pulled out, hearing the other let out a small whimper. He leaned back and looked down at the limp boy staring blankly, too shock and stunned to say anything. His eyes wondered down and he smiled at the cum-stained stomach and warm liquid now leaking out of the boy's buttocks.

The hero was now broken.

Or so he thought.

Ganondorf's eyes widened in amusement as he watched the boy slowly turn his head to look at something.

Link stared at the Master Sword still sitting peacefully against the wall. He reached out a hand, making a feeble attempt to reach the Blade of Evil's Bane, even though knowing full well it was too far away. He stretched out his fingers, his eyes filled with desperate determination as he tried hard to grasp the weapon that can save him.

Ganondorf watched, surprised that the hero still had any strength in him. Smiling, he lowered himself and whispered hotly into Link's ear, "Was that good for you?"

Link's eyes narrowed and he began heaving and wheezing, the anger building up inside of him. But he wasn't just mad at the other. He was mad at himself. He was mad at himself for enjoying that pleasure, nevertheless even _feeling_ that pressure. He was mad at himself for not being able to fight the other one off. He was mad at himself for falling senseless as the other one molested him and violated him in unthinkable ways. Link stared at the sword, still reaching out for it.

But the sword would not come to him. And then, with an angry growl, he swung his fist at his worst enemy.

Ganondorf dodged it just in time, surprised that the boy was still resisting, but easily pinned down both of the hero's arms against the bed. He spoke to those ferocious blue eyes, "What's wrong? Do you feel so helpless without your sword?" He began laughing mockingly. "But I'm not done with you yet. There are lots I can do."

* * *

Link breathed against his pillow, face turned to the side. He was lying on his stomach, the bright moonlight shining over his flushed body. He was tired. He was really tired. And he ached all over. He felt a large hand run down his back, massaging his muscles and hips while petting him gently. And then he felt the hands travel down to his buttocks, pinching and toying with the cheeks before teeth bit down on the skin and nibbled, making him gasp. He felt sticky, drenched in sweat and leftover cum that stained his body. A tongue ran around his hole before pushing in, causing him to stir and groan and shut his eyes at the sensation. He quietly cursed the other man when he felt a finger slide in and begin poking and probing and circling teasingly. He whined as another hand slipped beneath his body and rubbed his groin, playing with it and massaging it in unfathomable ways.

Link had lost count of how many times Ganondorf had his way with him. His body was battered and bruised, littered with disgusting marks left by the other's foul mouth. And each time he came, the sensation was just as intense if not more so than the one before. There was a point where he thought he had nothing left in him anymore, but Ganondorf had proven him wrong each time. And thus he continued to spew out his juices again, and again, and again.

Suddenly, Link trembled fearfully as the other person lowered himself into him, that massive erection sliding up and down the rim of the crack teasingly before finally entering. Link tensed in agony and clawed at the bed sheets, letting out a long drawn out cry before biting the pillow.

"Enough," he managed to whisper within the cloth.

"Not yet," Ganondorf replied, fully pushing in.

Link gasped and arched his back as he lifted up his head at the intrusion. With half lidded eyes, he moaned and groaned, feeling himself rub unwillingly against the bed as Ganondorf slowly slid in and out of him. He fell back down and whimpered into the pillow incoherently, the slow thrusts driving him mad when a hand grasped his hair and pulled his head back. He felt a mouth suck on the side of his neck before teeth scraped the skin, inching downwards towards the shoulder. His fingers clenched against the sheets as another large hand reached down and played with his manhood, groping and stroking and cupping and massaging. The first hand pulled back harder on his hair, and Link was now sitting on his spread out knees. Sharp teeth nibbled playfully at his ear in time with the thrusts behind him.

Finally, he shuddered as he came again, shooting out cum onto the already stained bed. Ganondorf cupped his face, turning it to the side and kissing him hard, tongue sticking down his throat before pulling back and leaving a trail of saliva between them.

"Please, let me go," Link pleaded, reduced to a pool of puddle.

"I can't do that, my pet. You are mine." Ganondorf licked the side of Link's cheek, feeling the hero tremble as tears welled up in those broken blue eyes. "Why do you resist? Do I not make you feel good, Hero?"

The last few mocking words brought angry tears to Link's eyes, and he clenched his teeth, stiffening his sobs as Ganondorf, still inside of him, continued thrusting some more.

* * *

...

...

**Chapter 2 will be up soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

Link slept soundly on his back, his arms laid out lazily besides him. The morning air was warm and peaceful as the sunlight began to shine on his skin. Slowly opening his eyes, Link yawned and began to stretch when he felt something up against his back. His eyes immediately shot open. He could feel something beneath him heaving up and down, and something heavy laid over his waist. Glancing down, he lifted up the bed sheet and saw a large, dark arm wrapped around his body.

His _naked_ body.

Link froze, swallowing carefully and resisting the urge to tremble as he slowly turned his head to find a very large figure sleeping peacefully against him. And then he immediately covered his mouth, suppressing a shout at the horrifying realization that everything that happened last night was real, and not a nightmare.

No. He was actually _experiencing _the disturbing strange nightmare.

He was taken by Ganondorf and broken down into pieces as his very sanity nearly left him. And the events of last night had continued on for hours until he somehow drifted off to sleep from being drained.

Link glanced at the figure once more before slowly lifting up the gigantic arm and carefully placing it behind him. He then quietly slid off the bed, trying hard not to disturb the other's slumber, and tiptoed away. Heart pounding nervously, Link eyed the Master Sword and reached out his hand to grasp the handle.

_Creak._

He immediately froze. His heart pounded warningly against his chest at the sound of the wooden floor beneath his feet. Within a second, a strong hand grabbed his arm and threw him back onto the bed. He shook as he, now on his back, looked up and saw the angry dark naked figure growling at him.

"Bad move, Hero," Ganondorf shook his finger. "I should make you pay for attempting that again." He ran both hands down Link's thighs before spreading them apart. "I'll start by having you for breakfast."

Link didn't have time to process everything when Ganondorf went down on him and took his whole private package into his mouth, the member and the sacs. He arched his back in shock and cried out at the immediate overwhelming sensation, and his hands flew to Ganondorf's head, pushing and tugging on thick red strands of hair. He tried to move away, grasping the head and protesting when he felt sharp teeth clench warningly around his sac. Link yelped in slight pain.

"Stay still if you don't want me to bite this off," Ganondorf warned with a mouthful. Link shivered and shut his eyes, his hands slightly releasing the head of thick red hair as Ganondorf began sucking him like candy, tasting and licking and kissing. The hero moaned and grunted at the wonderful feeling as the talented tongue ran over his slit and pressed teasingly. He wanted to twist and turn as he felt his legs pushed back more and his whole private area engulfed even further. He could feel red hair brush up between his thighs as that head bobbed up and down, playfully chewing some of the flesh before licking hungrily at the skin. Link felt dazed as his mind filled with the sensation of pleasure. More pleasure. And more pleasure. His fingers wrangled themselves within those red thick locks, and he squirmed and desperately wanted to squeeze his thighs together. Two hands ran up his stomach and breast, long callous fingers touching him in the most intimate way that made him blush in shame. Link whimpered and gasped as his body felt hotter, and hotter, and he frowned at the increasing burning sensation around his groin as Ganondorf's hot mouth devoured him and sucked him up mercilessly. And then Link shook violently and cried out hoarsely as he thrust forward and climaxed, feeling every part of his juice sucked up dry and swallowed by the evil king.

Ganondorf licked his lips in content as he watched the boy panting, face red and completely flushed. Smiling, he lay beside the boy and took him into his arms, embracing him from behind and nuzzling his nose in those silky gold threads.

Link breathed heavily at this strange affection, shivering at the body pressed up against his back. "How did you come back?" he finally asked between breaths.

"That's another story to tell later," Ganondorf mumbled, burying his face more against that soft silky hair to kiss the head.

Link wanted to jerk his face away as he felt the warm breath against his head. "Did you follow me?"

"Hm…no. I had to locate where you were and sneak my way into the village. I watched you from behind the trees and bushes as you played with those annoying children at the spring."

Link felt his heart nearly stop. They had all been in danger when Ganondorf had chosen to spy on them secretly. Every one of his friends were in danger. Yet, Link found it strange that Ganondorf had not attacked them, which led him to the next question.

"Why didn't you kill me?"

Ganondorf opened an eye as he stared into those blond tresses. "That would be too easy." In truth, he did want to kill the boy, rip him apart for all the suffering and annoyances the hero had put him through. His blood boiled with the desire for revenge.

But when he saw the hero lying so peacefully in bed, sleeping soundly, lust took over. Ganondorf had to have him.

Link shivered as he felt a wet tongue lick his Hylian ear, hot breath tingling his skin. "What do you plan on doing to me?"

"Who knows?" The enemy responded nonchalantly.

Link gulped and gasped as he felt a hand run up his chest and caress his skin before toying with his nipple. He grabbed the arm and tried to pry it away, but Ganondorf persisted in twirling his fingers around Link's left breast, sending the hero trembling at the tickling sensation.

"Stop…touching me," Link stammered, struggling to steady his breathing.

"Why? Does it feel too good?" Ganondorf ran his hand down the body, past the navel and brushed up against the groin. He grinned as he heard the hero groan and attempt to pry his hand away.

"No…no more...Ah!" Link gave a short cry as he felt that large hand rub aggressively against his length. He closed his eyes and clenched his teeth, every part of his muscles tensing up as he tried to suppress the urge to get hard. And then, much to his surprise, he heard a loud sigh behind his head before the hand stopped.

"Fine. We'll rest for now," Ganondorf mumbled reluctantly before moving his hand back to Link's stomach and hugging the boy tightly.

Link soon heard deep breathing against his head, and he exhaled in relief at being spared further embarrassment for now. And then he blinked when he suddenly realized something. Ganondorf had to sneak into the village and keep himself hidden the whole time. But why? The powerful King of Thieves could have just attacked the village and battle the hero that way. Yet, he chose to hide instead, which could only mean one thing.

Ganondorf didn't have his power and magic. At least, not fully. The triforce must've given him enough energy to be brought back to life, but not enough to use his dark magic. The enemy was weaker than he was before, despite his strong frame and brute strength.

Link gulped as his large blue eyes wondered back to the Master Sword sitting peacefully against the wall, the purple handle gleaming beautifully against the sunlight coming through the windows.

He still had a chance.

But time was running out. He had to devise a plan quickly while the beast was still tired and asleep.

* * *

**...**

**...**

**This chapter was shorter. The next one should be up soon. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry that this took longer to update. I'll try to update more often.**

**

* * *

**

Link waited patiently for an hour to make sure Ganondorf was sound asleep. During that time, he went over various ways of getting the sword without waking up the other man. He could try to slip out of those large arms, but the last time he did, his enemy seemed to notice in an instant that he was holding on to empty air, and had caught his prey in time before Link even had the chance to touch the Master Sword. Frowning in frustration, Link looked out of the corner of his left eye, slightly tilting his head to see the large face of the other man. Why Ganondorf would suddenly like to snuggle with him was beyond his comprehension, but he would take advantage of the situation to make his escape and destroy his enemy once and for all.

Link's blue eyes wondered back down to the large arm wrapped around his waist. His plans would work, but only if his enemy wouldn't notice the lack of his presence if he was able to slip away.

Wait.

That's it!

Blue orbs lit up with an idea. Link glanced up and saw the pillow right next to Ganondorf's head. Thank the goddesses that his enemy apparently doesn't need a pillow to sleep on! Glancing once more at the beast behind him, Link slowly and quietly lifted up one arm to reach up towards the pillow.

Almost.

There was suddenly a gruff, and Link froze, cold sweat dripping down his forehead as he heard the other man mumble something incoherently in his sleep and shift around a little before falling back into a deep slumber again. Breathing in relief, Link continued his plan as his fingers stretched out and wrapped themselves around the edge of the white pillow. Carefully, Link pulled the pillow downwards back towards him. When the pillow reached his shoulder, a smirk of success broke out across his face, and he began slowly sliding his body downward away from the large arm when he felt something nudge at his bottom. Freezing again, Link nearly shivered, his face completely red and flushed as he felt no doubt the large member now poking at the entrance of his sore bottom. Gulping, Link slowly slid back up and maneuvered himself away from the foul member before sliding back down once more against the bed. Finally, the pillow slid perfectly into Ganondorf's hold just as Link slid himself out.

Climbing softly off the bed and onto the wooden floor, Link stayed in a hunched position as he quietly looked up and smiled in amusement at the sight of Ganondorf's large arm now wrapped around a white fluffy pillow. Seeing this opportunity, he turned around and tip toed across towards the Master Sword, remembering to avoid the creaky wood in that one area beneath his feet. Almost too easily, Link reached out his hands and felt the cold surface of the purple handle connecting to the bane that will get him out of this mess. With heart pounding excitedly and blue eyes bright with anticipation, Link fully grasped his hand around the handle as another hand held onto the sheath. He pulled the sword out slowly, hearing only the welcoming sound of the blade sliding out of its hold, the sunlight from the windows now bouncing off the reflective surface of the famous weapon. The adrenaline rushed through his body, and the hero slowly turned around with the blade in his hand as he faced his enemy who was still foolishly asleep in his bed. With bloody determination running through his veins, Link gripped the handle tighter as he slowly lifted up the blade, ready to strike.

The air was still, save for the sound of heavy breathing from the sleeping beast, and time seemed to have stopped. Link felt the sweat drip down the side of his cheek, his blue eyes completely focused on his enemy. The sword felt so powerful, so heavy, so…

So…

Link frowned. He continued to stare at the sleeping figure.

He must strike. He must. But, he felt something at the pit of his stomach. His hand began to shake, and he licked his lips as his throat began to feel dry. The blood began boiling within him, and flashes of everything that transpired in the last hours of the night, of those touches, those caresses, those…those…

Link's blue eyes narrowed, and the hero gritted his teeth as anger and rage pulsated through his veins. He completely lifted up the sword into the air, both hands now on the handle ready to strike at the enemy's head.

Suddenly, there was a loud snore, startling Link and throwing him off balance. The hero felt his foot caught underneath the other in his attempt to regain his posture, and the next thing he knew, he was stumbling to the side, sword in hand. He felt one side of his body hit the rail, and in an instant the sword was no longer in his hand. A sense of dread filled his heart as he immediately whirled around and watched in horror as the sword cycled in mid air, tumbling down before finally bouncing off a table and landing on the hard wooden floor at the bottom.

The sharp clanks echoed throughout the house loudly.

Link immediately turned around just in time to see gold eyes suddenly appear from those now open lids. On instinct, Link quickly hopped over the rail and reached out his hand to grasp the ladder, sliding down the pole with amazing speed towards the ground as loud footsteps pounded across the floor above him. Landing agilely on the floor, the hero dashed across the room, hopping effortlessly over a table, heart pounding with adrenaline and feet quick with a sense of urgency. Ignoring the footsteps closing in behind him, Link reached out with a hand and jumped towards his sword. But much to his shock, he heard a loud growl and two arms wrap around his body as the figure behind him had leaped at that very moment as well.

The two bodies crashed hard onto the floor, tumbling past the sword, before hitting the wall with a bang. Link felt slightly disoriented, seeing the room spin even though he was no longer spinning. Trying to focus his senses, the hero immediately nudged his elbow at the face behind him, hearing a grunt of pain as the arms around his waist released him. With quick reflexes, Link leaped off from his captor and rolled headfirst on the ground before swiftly seizing the sword once again.

Now in possession of the Blade of Evil's Bane, Link whirled around ready to face the very evil himself when he saw a chair fly towards him. Surprised, Link immediately dodged the object when he saw too late another chair swing in front of him. The chair knocked the sword out of the hero's hand, sending it flying across the room before landing blade first straight into the wooden floor on the other side of the room. And before the blond boy could act any further, a large hand punched him in the face with enough force that sent him stumbling backwards for a second. But Link was used to tough hand-to-hand combat, and he immediately launched himself forward with a cry, his fist hitting his enemy square in the face. He watched as Ganondorf took a step back in surprise before sending another punch to that despicable face. And then another punch. And then another. The battle spirit provided Link unimaginable strength as he struck again and again at his enemy.

But then Link felt a fist fly straight into his stomach, and he doubled over in pain, gasping when he felt a hand grasp his hair and tug him forward. In this awkward position, Link swung his arms, trying to lash out at his enemy again when he felt another hand grab one of his fists and throw his whole body across the room.

Link crashed onto the floor, the wind knocked out of him. He tried to quickly gather himself up when he suddenly felt himself pinned to the floor on his back. Coughing and with both arms stretched out on either side as large hands pressed against his wrists to the floor, Link glared at gold eyes brimming angrily down on him.

"You still don't understand, do you, Hero?" Ganondorf sneered.

"I understand perfectly well. At the end, I will kill you again," Link shot back calmly with a smirk.

Ganondorf's eyes narrowed.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, startling the both of them.

Silence filled the air. And then, more knocking.

"Link?"

Link's eyes widened as his face went pale at the sound of that familiar, gentle voice.

"Link?" The voice called out again, knocking on the door.

Ganondorf, noticing the sudden change in the hero, let out a wide mischievous smile. "Do you want to answer the door? It would appear someone is looking for you."

More knocking on the door.

"Link? Are you all right?"

Link gulped nervously as Ilia continued to knock.

"Link?"

The door began tugging as the young girl attempted to pry it open, only to find it locked.

Ganondorf grinned at their current predicament. "Perhaps...I should invite her in."

"No!" Link let out before realizing.

Ganondorf raised an eyebrow, intrigued at the look of anxiety in those desperate blue eyes. "Oh? But why not? Perhaps…she would like to join in on the fun."

Link's eyes bulged as he immediately cried out, "Don't you dare!"

"Do you not think it would be convenient?" Ganondorf leaned in on the hero's face as the knocks continued. "After all, you _are_ tired of my taking your body. Perhaps you would like to rest while I divert my attention to…another."

Link felt the color leave his face as he glanced at the door again while the pounding continued.

"Link! I'm worried! Please, are you okay? Are you even there?"

Closing his eyes, he swallowed, his ears hearing that innocent voice of his childhood friend calling out to him at a dangerous range. That sweet, sweet voice. That sweet gentle voice screaming as a foul beast begins to have his way with her…

Link opened his eyes and looked back at Ganondorf. "I'll…do anything…if you promise not to hurt her."

Ganondorf smiled in victory as he saw a look of harrowing defeat on the hero's face. He released Link's hands and grasped the hero's hair, pulling him roughly onto his feet.

Link cringed at the slight pain of his hair being tugged on when he felt himself thrown against the table, face first. Bent over on the wooden surface, Link looked up at the door when he felt two hands begin to run down his back before pressing down, keeping him at this position.

"Do everything I say, or else I'll let her in and you know what will happen," Ganondorf warned, admiring the position of the boy bent over in front of him.

Link swallowed and nodded his head, a look of anxiety on his face as he continued to watch that door.

"First," Ganondorf began, "let her know why you can't come to the door. Make up an excuse…unless," he leaned in on the boy and whispered hotly into the hero's ear, "you want her to see what we have been doing all night long."

Link shivered and closed his eyes, controlling his emotions before opening his eyes again and replying to the door. "Ilia?"

"Link!" The young girl jumped up excitedly on the other side of the door, too short to see through the window at the top. "You didn't come meet us at the spring this morning, and Epona looks like she hasn't been fed. We all got worried. Everyone is waiting for you. It is your day off, right?"

"Sorry, Ilia, but I-" Link's voice cut off as he shook and glanced back at the feel of two hands now running intimately along his buttocks. What…what… "Um, I can't really go meet with you all at the spring today."

"Why not?" Ilia asked in surprise.

"You see…" Link suddenly bit down on his lower lip at the feel of something wet slathering down the crack of his anus. He looked back again and glared. "What are you doing?" He shot at in a whisper. And then, his eyes widened at the sight of lotion being rubbed all around his bottom skin. The lotion that Colin's mother had made for him to take home the other day. What on earth…

"Did you not know, hero?" Ganondorf whispered seductively. "I'm going to fuck you while you talk to your little girlfriend."

Link's eyes filled with the outmost horror as he looked back at the door and back at Ganondorf who was now lathering his own massive erection with the lotion. No, this was beyond horrible what his enemy was planning on doing to him. All in front of his precious innocent Ilia.

Ilia…

Link clenched his fists on the table. He was saving himself for Ilia. He and Ilia, one day, were going to…they were going to…

"Link?"

"Oh, um, sorry," Link quickly continued, trying to steady his breathing at the feel of his bottom cheeks being caressed and fondled sensually. "I'm not feeling well right now."

"Oh no! Are you all right?"

"Yes, I mean, well, not quite. I got the case of the - Hii!" Link yelped in a high-pitched voice at the feel of slick fingers digging into his hole, two wet fingers from each hand going in and out in pairs and tugging and spreading and loosening. Link moaned quietly and his legs began to quiver.

"The case of what? Link?" Ilia called out, extremely worried.

"I'm…just sick. I'm not myself right…now," Link breathed, suppressing a groan as a hand now moved up to his groin and began slathering his manhood with the lotion, stroking up and down gently and smoothly at a steady rate. "Hm…nn…" Link shut his eyes, keeping his lips sealed from letting out anymore shameful noises as heat filled his body at the worst possible time.

"Do you have a fever?"

"Yes, something…like that," Link gasped as Ganondorf began massaging his balls, bringing a burning sensation to his groin. He felt sweat begin to drip down the side of his cheek as his length hardened.

"How high is your fever?"

"Pretty high," Link breathed, feeling as though he really does have a fever.

"Will you let me in? Let me check up on you."

"No!" Link immediately cried out with a terrified expression. "You…you can't." Link's eyes widened as he now felt his buttom cheeks spread and a foot kick his own two legs apart, spreading him wider.

"Why not? You need someone to take a look at you. It could be pretty bad. Do you want me to go get a doctor?"

Link gritted his teeth as Ganondorf ran his own massive hard on teasingly up against the crack of his buttocks while another hand smoothed his back in anticipation. "Stop…"

"What?" Ilia asked, confused.

"I mean, no. Don't…go get the doctor. It's unnecessary." Link shivered, his heart beating nervously as the cock behind him began probing him.

"Then at least let me come take a look at you," Ilia cried out, exasperated. "I can take care of you."

"Really, you don't need to trouble yourself," Link stammered, wondering why Ganondorf was prolonging this torture. Or rather, he knew exactly why his enemy was prolonging this torture.

"Link! Just let me in!"

"NO!" Link shouted as Ganondorf thrust hard straight into his warm channel, making the hero push off against the table and arch his back in shock.

"Link? What's the matter?" Ilia, taken back by her friend's response, began pounding once more. "Link? Are you okay?"

Link was shaking, his head now hung down as his legs trembled beneath him. Hunched over the table once more, Link let his hands support him as Ganondorf continued to thrust into him from behind rigorously, yet, steadily. "Hm…ah…." Link bit his bottom lip hard until blood began trickling.

"Link?"

"Ilia, I'm sorry…I'm really sick." Link shut his eyes, not wanting to look as Ganondorf continued to thrust into him, two large hands holding on to his hips. "I may be contagious. It is not safe for you to come in-OH MY GOSH!" Link cried out, his back arched once more as his blue eyes opened in surprise. He felt Ganondorf angle himself and hit the same spot once more. And again. And again. And again. And Link felt his mind begin to crumble at that same bundle of nerves being cruelly struck, sending waves of unimaginable pleasure throughout his body.

"Link? What's wrong?"

"I'm…my stomach is hurting," Link nearly whimpered, unable to resist a small moan as he shriveled and squirmed helplessly at that overwhelming pleasure feeding his body.

"You sound odd," Ilia pointed out.

"Well, I am sick."

"No, I mean," Ilia felt herself blushing. "Nevermind. Link, just let me take care of you. I can go home and cook up something that will help speed up the recovery process."

Link felt Ganondorf lean down and whisper into his ear, "She's a stubborn one, isn't she? Don't send her away yet. Not until I'm done." There were two light smacks at his right cheek, and then Link's heart pounded against his chest as he cried out when a different large hand grasped his weeping member and begin pumping furiously while holding tightly around the base.

"Ilia, there's no need…for that-oh gosh!" Link hunched over and dug his nails into the table as Ganondorf continued pumping him and thrusting into him. The overwhelming simultaneous sensation was building up inside his own erection, yet for some reason he was unable to come as Ganondorf held his arousal tightly.

Meanwhile, Ganondorf listened with enjoyment at the erotic sounds coming out of the hero's mouth. He used his other free hand and began playing with the balls, massaging the sac and twirling his fingers in circular motions, feeling the body beneath him begin to convulse and twitch uncomfortably as he swayed his hips freely in that warm, delicious channel.

"Link?" Ilia called out. "Link?" She tried to jump to see through the door window, but still with no luck.

Link wasn't sure if he could go on like this. He grasped the edge of the table and buckled, wanting desperately to come as Ganondorf thrust repeatedly at whatever it was inside of him. He wanted to squeeze his thighs as the large hands continued to play with his groin mercilessly, with one hand still held tightly at the base of his manhood.

"You better answer, hero. I think she's getting impatient," Ganondorf sneered, enjoying the sight of a flustered and helpless hero falling miserably into forbidden pleasure.

"Link?"

"Ah…" Link gasped quietly, quickly covering his mouth as he instinctively thrust forward in Ganondorf's hand, still unable to release.

"How shameful of you, hero," Ganondorf emphasized the last word mockingly. "You are being fucked by your worst enemy, and all the while only a few feet away from this innocent girl. How degrading." Ganondorf leaned in and licked the earlobe of the Hylian's ear. "Are you turned on by committing such a foul act right in front of her very self without her realizing it?" The large male held up a hand and ran it up that now sweaty neck before running back down around the chest and fondling a nipple. "Why don't we invite her in? Have her come in and see you in this beautiful state."

"No…!" Link gasped as Ganondorf squeezed his weeping member tightly. The hero was on the verge of pleading pathetically, suppressing more cries at the feel of his erection tightening in pain as something built up from within.

"No what?" Ilia asked, confused. "Link! What is going on? You're acting strange."

Link threw his head back against the front of Ganondorf's shoulders, the man still hovering over him. The Hylian began swaying his hips, thrusting desperately into the hand still held tightly around his burning erection.

He needed to come. He needed to come. He needed to come.

His heart pounded fast, ready to leap out of his chest. Sweat drenched his body and face as strands of dirty blond tresses stuck to the sides of his forehead. Slick sounds of his enemy's length sliding in and out of his moist anus filled his ears. Hot breath hit his tingling skin as his muscles spasmed, crying out in anguish for release. His head grew more feverish, and he felt himself about to go mad as he swayed his hips in time with the thrusts throughout this unfathomable torture.

Oh, the pleasure and the inability to reach release was driving him mad and tearing him apart!

"Link?"

He needs to come.

"Link?"

He needs to come!

"Link!"

"ILIA!" Link cried out at the top of his lungs as he came at the slight release of the hand clutched around his tortured manhood while Ganondorf thrust into him hard, striking those bundle of nerves with utter brute force. Immense pleasure knocked the wind out of the hero as every part of his body trembled, and he pushed himself up against the table, arching his back, thrusting himself hard into that hand now pumping his cock as semen after semen spewed out of him and into him as well. Oh, this unspeakable pleasure, this heavenly bliss – this beautiful and long past desired release was sending him over the edge and engulfing his senses!

And then he slumped over the table, drained, the pinnacle of pleasure rendering his mind senseless as his body collapsed. Link breathed heavily against the table, arms spread out before him and hot cheeks finding relief on the cool surface as he felt his flustered body begin to cool.

Link licked the salty sweat off his lips, his chest heaving at the sensation of warm semen now trickling down the back of his legs.

Meanwhile, Ilia continued to stand outside the door, her face now red. She was completely speechless. She thought she had heard her name called out by Link, but in a rather strange and seemingly…odd way. The girl blushed even more, remembering the sound that her friend made when he called out her name. A few moments of silence passed before Ilia dared to ask again, "Link? Are…you okay?"

"I'm…fine," Link breathed, feeling those large hands behind him now gently rub his back before massaging the corners of his shoulders tenderly. "Go back to the spring. I promise I'll come meet up with you all after I recover from my sickness." And at that moment, Link really did feel sick. Not the actual sick sick, but the sickness of knowing he had just had sex with his enemy literally before his very friend. The friend he cares about the most.

At that moment, Link felt he didn't deserve his happiness with the girl anymore. His friend who he had cared so much for and was hoping one day to be with - he had now committed an act of treachery beyond anything imaginable. And then, his eyes began to well up as pain struck his heart. He continued to shut his eyes closed tightly. The damage was done, beyond repair.

"Okay, Link…" Ilia said disappointedly, unsure. "I'll come back to check up on you later." Finally, soft footsteps began to descend down the ladder of the tree before disappearing below and off far away.

Link continued to breathe heavily against the table, still shivering from the climax earlier as callous hands caressed his sensitive skin in a sensual manner.

"That was wonderful," Ganondorf breathed, pulling out and patting the messy lop of dirty blond hair. "You did a good job."

Link gritted his teeth at those mocking words and suddenly broke down and cried.

"Ah…was that too much for you?" Ganondorf feigned concern. "But you know…" he grasped that lump of hair and tugged it back towards him, leaning back down to say into those flushed ears, "I don't appreciate you calling out another's name other than mine when you come."

Link blinked away the tears as he looked out of the corner of his eyes at what seems to be a rather unsatisfied Ganondorf. And then, he felt himself flipped around and thrown onto his back on top of the table. Two hands spread out his legs wide open in the air, pressing down against the bottom of his thighs. And then a hard thrust into his already bruised hole sent Link crying in shock.

"I'm going to fuck you again, and this time, you will call out my name when you come," Ganondorf ordered and began thrusting.

Now on his back, Link looked up helplessly as Ganondorf pounded mercilessly against him, occasionally grinding and rubbing against his buttocks as hands began roughly fondling his nipples, his chest, his stomach, his groin. He felt himself harden immediately, and his face flushed as the other male thrust. And touched. And molested and violated him again and again. And the worst of it all was that all those actions only increased his arousal and pleasured him endlessly.

"Say my name."

"No," Link responded weakly in a quiet voice.

"Say it!"

"No!" Link protested.

Ganondorf grunted and placed both hands on the table to increase the strength of his thrusts as he pounded madly into the hero, throwing his hips forward and rocking the table with each powerful strike.

"Stop! Ah!" Link cried out in helpless abandon. Images of Ilia flashed before his very eyes. And then images of Midna. And then images of Zelda. And then they all seemed very, very far away.

Only gold eyes burning with fire filled his line of vision.

And then Link screamed as he arched his back and climaxed hard once more, his eyes nearly rolling back into his head. A blinding light knocked out his vision, and he heard the other let out a loud growl as more warm seed spilled inside of the hero's own channel.

And then there was silence.

Ganondorf pulled out, letting his essence leak out of that abused hole as he glanced down at the hero sprawled out on his back on the table, a complete mess.

Only a blank stare came out of those already broken blue eyes turned silently away.

* * *

**...**

**...**

**...  
**

**More to come!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Link stared at the ceiling, breathing calmly with half-closed lids as he felt the soft cushioning of the bed against his back. His energy was completely spent and his fighting spirit was about to fizzle. He turned to his side at the empty wall where the Master Sword once laid, but is now on the ground floor and much too far from his reach. His plan had failed in the uttermost horrifying way, but that wasn't the worst of it. He was having trouble recalling images of Ilia and even Midna, his thoughts constantly interrupted by…by…

Link shivered and closed his eyes as a large hand slowly traveled up his navel and towards his chest, rubbing gently and drawing sensual circles around his flat breasts. He tried to steady his breathing as the hand softly caressed his skin, callous fingers guiltlessly enjoying the touch of delicious smooth flesh. Link trembled and shut his eyes tighter as another hand slowly crawled up his leg, past his knee and towards his inner thigh. He suppressed any noise threatening to leave his mouth as the hand teasingly ran up his manhood and began applying pressure. Suddenly, Link felt his groin ache painfully, and he slowly opened his eyes and turned his head to look up at the other man grinning down at him with a calm amusing smile.

"Feels good, doesn't it, _Hero_?" Ganondorf emphasized mockingly as he caressed that beautiful body he had enjoyed devouring again and again. He watched as the chosen one grimaced and suddenly turn his head away at the feel of his arousal now being stroked. Ganondorf leaned down to bite on the Hylian's ear. "You should just give up resisting. Look, your body is suffering. You will only give yourself more pain."

"Ah…owwaaa…" A drawn out, subdued moan escaped Link's lips as he tried fruitlessly to prevent his erection from hardening, but just as his enemy said, he only made it harder on himself. However, for the hero, it wasn't about whether he was feeling pain or not. It was about his pride, his dignity, his integrity, and right now, Ganondorf is successfully stripping away all of those things in the worst possible manner. Link would prefer his enemy to beat him senseless, but his enemy had chosen instead to have him suffer in inner turmoil filled with guilty pleasure that would drive him mad.

Link gasped and thrashed his head to the other side, his muscles tensing as Ganondorf slipped a hand down his buttocks and poke a finger in, playing with his hole. The hero fell into pitiful fits of whimpers as his aching groin and abused channel are played with simultaneously, slowly, deeply, sensually.

It was so wrong, but his body continued to welcome the touches. Welcome the caresses. Welcome the violations. And Link's mind screamed and screamed in silent pain as his body desired, wanted, and craved.

More pleasure. More touches. More carnal flesh.

Link wanted to punch himself in the face. Perhaps he should just lose himself to insanity.

Or allow his courage to push him on and not give up.

* * *

When Link opened his eyes, he noticed that it must be afternoon judging by the direction of the sun outside his window. Completely drained and tired, Link sluggishly pushed himself up from the bed, every part of his body aching and bruised both physically and mentally. He was famished, having not eaten since the night before, and already it was past noon. Thus, it was understandable when the sweet aroma of food reached his nose that Link immediately drank in the delicious scent with hunger and desire. And that's when he noticed that Ganondorf was nowhere in sight.

Blinking in surprise, Link swung himself out of bed, nearly toppling over in the process due to the soreness, and looked over the rail down at the kitchen where he saw his enemy cooking.

In an apron.

Link's eyebrow began twitching. The scene was rather disturbing, whether it be the fact that his enemy was currently using his kitchen, or the fact that his enemy could even fit into his apron given the man's larger size. But it was a relief to know that at least Ganondorf had chosen to wear pants while in Link's apron.

How…considerate of him, Link thought sarcastically. Glancing around, Link searched for any clothing he could find to cover himself. His pants were now gone (how convenient), and his Ordonian top had been torn beyond repair earlier in the night. However, on a chair, he noticed a particularly large undershirt, no doubt belonging to the very culprit himself. Grimacing, Link would rather not have to be forced to wear a clothing of his enemy who had caused him much suffering in the last twenty-four hours. At the same time, the idea of walking downstairs completely naked, and possibly inciting his enemy's lust for his body once more, did not seem appealing either. Thus, sighing, Link slowly put the large shirt over his head, noting how convenient of the shirt to reach past his knees and therefore safely cover every part of his privates. Tiredly, Link headed for the ladder and began slowly descending down to the first floor.

Upon reaching the ground, the hero watched Ganondorf, who was stirring a pot of stew, turn around and grin his usual evil grin. "Sit down, Hero, it is time for us to feast."

Link's eye began twitching again. Seeing Ganondorf with that evil smile while wearing an apron and telling him to eat was just _beyond _disturbing now.

Wearily and sluggishly, Link pulled out a chair and sat down at his small kitchen table. He slumped forward and closed his eyes, still tired yet starving. If anything, he was just glad to be covered in clothing again, even though it was only a shirt.

His eyes startled open at the sound of a pot being placed heavily in the middle of the table. The smell of fresh cooked meat with vegetables filled Link's nose, and the Hero almost felt like saliva was about to drool out of his mouth at the thought of the food's taste.

Wait. His enemy cooked for him?

Link suddenly stiffened, watching Ganondorf carefully as the other man grabbed two bowls and spoons and set them at the table. The taller figure then proceeded to fill both bowls with the delicious stew before sitting down on the other end of the table.

"Eat," Ganondorf gestured with the same evil smile.

Link stared at the large pot. At that moment, his mind and body went into battle. His head was screaming for him to rebel, to not eat such cooking from that appalling man, while his body grumbled in hunger, tempted by the delicious aroma and sight.

Link bit his lip and felt like he wanted to whimper.

Ganondorf, upon noticing the hero's inner turmoil, looked up and smiled in amusement, clearly enjoying the sight. "Why, what is the matter, Hero? Do you not feel famished? After all, we did do _a lot_ in the last how many hours. You must be out of strength and need the nutrition."

Link clenched his teeth at the ridicule, not amused at all by the comment. In fact, the comment was like a blow to his face. Fingers gripping the sides of his chair, Link continued to glare at the pot of stew, willing his body to ignore the hunger.

He can do this. Of course he can. During his adventures, had he not spent many days and nights filled with sleepless rest and barely anytime to eat?

And then suddenly, Link noticed that Ganondorf had moved his chair diagonally next to him, bringing his own bowl with him. The larger man swiftly took Link's bowl, used the spoon to scoop up some of the soup, and brought the spoon up to Link's mouth.

"Drink, it is good," Ganondorf said.

Link furrowed his eyebrows, trying to look as angry and determined as possible, resisting the urge to taste that oh so delicious soup staring right back at him.

"Drink," Ganondorf urged again, this time bringing the spoon even closer to the hero's mouth.

Link swallowed and licked his lips, his throat going dry while his stomach was screaming in madness.

Fight it! Fight it!

"Still so stubborn, I see," Ganondorf chuckled in amusement as he now brought the warm spoon of soup to the surface of Link's lips.

Link, starting to lose the battle, found his mouth quivering and his eyebrows furrowing even more as the warm liquid reached his closed yet trembling lips. And then, in confusion, Link found himself parting his mouth slightly – only slightly – and felt the warm liquid begin to trickle into his mouth.

The soup was like his savior, his medicine, his answer to all his madness. Link slowly savored the taste and swallowed, sighing silently as the warm liquid traveled down his throat and into his stomach. And then Ganondorf brought another spoonful of soup to his lips. Again, Link opened his mouth and bit down on the spoon, drinking the delicious liquid like a man who had just crossed the Gerudo desert without water for days. And Link bit on the spoon again. And again. And again. And he gulped the soup down desperately, impatient at Ganondorf's slow pace in feeding him.

Meanwhile, Ganondorf smiled in satisfaction at the hero drinking up the soup hungrily. He continued to feed the boy, chuckling silently as the hero forgot about his stubborn attempt at rebelling. Gold-colored eyes traced that thin yet fit body, noting how delicious the hero looked while wearing _his_ shirt.

It was madness. Ganondorf knew he would devour the boy again after their meal.

Soon, the bowl was empty, and Link immediately helped himself to another round of soup, this time pouring it on his own and feeding himself. The soup was so delicious, so comforting, so warm, and he bit hungrily at the chunks of meat and chewed on the sweet smelling vegetables. It was pure joy, joy that he had not felt since last night when…

When…

A spoon dropped in the empty bowl as Link sighed, his stomach content now that his hunger was satiated. That's when every part of his muscles began to tense, reality crashing back down, and Link whirled his head to find his enemy still eating calmly, finishing up the rest of the portions. A sweat drop began to trickle down the side of Link's forehead as he watched Ganondorf continue to focus on his own meal without looking up.

Link's heart was beating fast as fear rose inside of him.

When will Ganondorf take him again? Surely after his enemy finished the meal, the man will have his energy back and may want to…

May want to…

Link swallowed as he stared at those large hands around the bowl and spoon.

Those large hands running up his thighs and breasts with hungry desire.

Link shivered and saw that Ganondorf was now looking at him with a questioning look. Realizing that he had been staring this whole time, Link blushed in embarrassment and looked away, pretending to be preoccupied with the fireplace. But this time, Ganondorf continued to gaze at him, eyes piercing through every part of his body and violating every part of his skin.

Link suppressed another shiver as he attempted vainly to ignore the stare, not wanting to know the dirty thoughts going through Ganondorf's head at that very moment.

"We will take a bath later after our meal," Ganondorf stated nonchalantly.

Link furrowed his eyebrows. How could his enemy talk so naturally as though they were old friends? It was becoming annoying. And then, blue orbs drifted to a shiny object still stuck to the ground on the other side of the room.

If only he can get to the Master Sword.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon was spent lazily around. Link crawled back into bed and slept, still tired but at least not hungry. Meanwhile, Ganondorf stayed on the ground floor to read the few books that Link had in his home. Although it was the opportune time to devise a new plan of attack and escape, the hero found himself too tired to think. The day's events, the horrifying experience of being taken while Ilia stood on the other side of the door, and last night's activities felt like a whole week full, and Link was exhausted. He did wander about Ganondorf's motives, for the larger man seemed to be making himself quite at home, much to Link's dislike. And then Link shuddered at a thought: Ganondorf was holding him hostage. No doubt his enemy stayed downstairs to guard the Master Sword, the hero's only means of getting himself out of this predicament. Not wanting to dwell anymore on his sobering situation, Link drifted off to sleep once more, escaping to his safe haven of dreams.

* * *

Night fell again, and Link was woken up by the sound of heavy footsteps climbing up the ladder. When he turned around, he found Ganondorf standing right next to his bed, still shirtless but at least with pants.

"Get up. We will now go take a bath," the man ordered with a grin while grabbing his cape at the same time, the cape to be used as a towel later.

Link was irked by the order, and glared back at his enemy. But Ganondorf only widened his grin and grabbed the hero by the arm, pulling him out of bed and onto his feet.

"I suggest you be good, _Hero_," Ganondorf sneered. "You're looking mighty tasty wearing my shirt, and it is already past dinnertime."

Link gritted his teeth and, with reluctant angry blue eyes, followed Ganondorf down the ladder.

Upon reaching the front door, Ganondorf turned around to say to the hero, "Do not think about trying to run away from me. Should you do so, I will go back straight to the village and pay a nice visit to some of your friends. And I am fast, very fast."

Link only glared back silently.

Ganondorf grinned his evil grin once more. "It is dark now, and the moon is out. No doubt everyone has gone back to their homes, so please lead the way to the hot spring near your village."

Link swallowed an urge to lash out, knowing full well that he was not the only one being held hostage. His whole village was being held hostage, and one false move could endanger the inhabitants' lives. Clenching a fist, Link reached up to unlock and open the door when he stopped and hesitated, remembering that he was only wearing Ganondorf's shirt as clothing.

Seeing the pause, Ganondorf noted, "It is unlikely that we will run into anyone at this hour. No need to worry about your…appearance." Ganondorf seemed to draw out that last word purposefully as his eyes noted the messy golden tresses with dry sweat and cum stained skin underneath that single layer of clothing.

This irritated Link more, and the boy swung the door open roughly, annoyed. As they climbed down the tree and left the house, the moon shone brightly on the floor, lighting the way clearly. Link headed through the forest down a path that would lead to a hot spring that he often goes to for bathing. At the thought of the warm, welcoming water, Link became eager to cleanse himself of the foul smell and nasty stains of his enemy. His body felt sticky and dirty, and there was no greater time then to scrub himself clean of his enemy's marks on him.

And then, the realization that he would be bathing completely _naked_ in front of his enemy struck him like lightning. The setup was unmistakable. With no one around and an open spring, there was no doubt that Ganondorf's sexual urges would awaken full speed at the mere thought alone.

Link swallowed and frowned, a dreadful feeling at the pit of his stomach. He suddenly wished he had lied about a hot spring being nearby.


	5. Chapter 5

**Please check out my new Ike x Link story in the Super Smash Bros. game section, titled "A Mercenary and a Hero"!****  
**

**And yes, I love uke Link. :D**

* * *

The walk to the hot spring was filled with silence, save for the rustling of leaves and grass as the two men passed by. The path was lighted by the brightness of the full moon above, clearly displaying the way for the two travelers. Soon, the hot spring came into view, the beautiful blue water illuminated with an earthly glow and glimmering light.

Normally, the sight of the hot spring would be a sight of relaxation for Link. But tonight was different, for he now has a very unwelcomed visitor standing in the midst. And who knows what he will do.

"Such a beautiful view," Ganondorf stated, taking in a big whiff of the steam emitting from the hot spring. "Strip, we will now bathe."

Link's ears prickled, annoyed at another order from his enemy, especially one asking him to _strip_. Thus, at first, he refused.

Ganondorf, noticing the cold response, leaned down and whispered, "Suit yourself if you prefer not to bathe. After all, I would much prefer knowing that you still have the seeds I have spilled not just all over you, but inside of you as well."

The comment had the intended effect on the hero, and soon, Link was walking quickly towards the spring on his own. Reaching the edge, Link turned around, noting that Ganondorf was admiring the view still while proceeding to take off his pants. Wanting to ignore the other's presence, Link eyed the water and slowly took off the oversized shirt before dropping it to the ground. With a foot inching forward, a toe tested the water before submersing itself completely.

Link sighed, eyes growing heavy at the wonderful, comfortable, warm feeling as the water washed onto his legs. His worries immediately vanished, and he found himself heading deeper into the water before submersing his whole body in up to his neck. The water was soothing. The water was relaxing. The water was _safe_. Link had not felt so calm in a long time. He duck his head underneath before breaking the surface, gasping in delight. And then he proceeded to scrubbing himself clean. His fingers rubbed against his arms, his stomach, wherever he could still feel the slight stickiness from his previous nightly activities. He scrubbed and scrubbed, anxious and relieved to finally rid the foul stains off his body.

And then he froze mid scrubbing. On instinct, he looked up, seeing Ganondorf naked, staring at him with an amused smile. Without moving, Link glared at him, watching his enemy carefully.

Ganondorf's grin widened, and the large male stepped into the water, sighing himself at the wonderful feel of the hot spring.

Link wanted to back away, to move away from this appalling man who was now ruining his whole relaxing experience.

"Do not be alarmed. I am here to bathe," Ganondorf reassured the blond boy.

Link, still not trusting his enemy of course, continued scrubbing himself.

Ganondorf let out another grin as his eyes wondered all over the beautiful frame of the hero before him. Fingers twitching with desire to violate that body, the larger man refrained himself and only proceeded to bathe, meanwhile continuing to watch the hero.

Link began scrubbing his scalp, fingers desperately getting the sweat out of his now thick, wet strands. He dove into the water once more before rising above the surface, gasping in relief. He felt so much cleaner, his skin feeling smooth again as he rinsed his face. And then he heard the splashing of water as his unwelcomed companion began heading in his direction.

Frightened, Link whirled around and was about to back away when Ganondorf reached out a hand and grasped his arm.

"Please, allow me to clean you," Ganondorf grinned.

Blue orbs widened, and the hero attempted to fall back when his enemy gave a short tug at his arm and pulled him closer. Link began to panic, wanting to escape. Anxiety filled his eyes, and his heart was no longer calm as it now pounded in protest against his chest. This was bad, very bad. But Ganondorf proceeded to walk behind him and wrap his arms around the hero, lifting him up and backing away against a large rock in the hot spring.

Link felt his back pressed up against that large, broad chest, and he struggled in vain when he felt himself lifted up higher and large lips brush against his pointy ears.

"Relax, Hero. Just relax," Ganondorf said soothingly. With one arm still wrapped around the blond boy, Ganondorf used his other free hand to scoop up water and pour it over the hero's chest.

Link shivered and gasped at the gentle, warm feeling of the spring water trickling down his body.

Ganondorf repeated this action a couple more times before proceeding to rub his hands all over the hero's stomach and breast, occasionally scooping up water to rinse the smooth, delicate skin. Link turned his head to the side, not used to this, his cheeks becoming flushed at the feel of the large hand gently cleansing him. Rough yet gentle wet fingers washed his shoulders and massaged them. The hero frowned, caught between feeling relaxed or tense. He wanted to get away, but the other man continued to wash him in a soothing manner that left him breathing deeply and appreciatively at someone caring for him. His muscles began to loosen, and his joints felt less stiff, but his heart continued to pound with warning as the hands moved all over his upper body. Link was stuck in a dichotomy of mixed emotions and senses. His eyes began to fall heavy, and he looked ahead at nothing in particular, completely engrossed by the feeling. He was drifting off into an odd dream as his world filled with a blur. Everything felt so warm and quiet, and Link was oh so very tired. Those days of traveling really must have taken a toll on him, he thought to himself. He just wanted to rest, and a look of haggardness filled his face. He felt the hand reach up and begin massaging his scalp in the most wonderful manner. Link leaned his head forward subconsciously, giving further access to the large hand that proceeded to massage the back of his head before moving to his neck. Finger and thumb rubbed in circular motions at two pressure points. Link closed his eyes and felt sleep begin to crawl. The hand moved back to his hair, rinsing it with the water from the hot spring, patting it affectionately, and massaging the scalp thoroughly once more. Link sighed, unable to think as the hand snaked back around his navel…

…and ran down his thigh and leg.

Blue eyes flew wide open, startled, and Link struggled at the feel of that large hand rubbing his knee.

"Relax, Hero," Ganondorf smiled, resting his head on that pile of wet blond strands.

Link frowned and shivered as the hand now began to run up his thigh.

"I…I can wash myself from here," Link barely peeped, harsh reality beginning to settle in once more.

"Nonsense. Look how dirty you are still," Ganondorf replied with a grin.

Link shut his mouth tight and suppressed a gasp as the hand now ran up the inner corners of his thighs, traveling between both legs and rubbing and massaging along the way.

"E-enough," Link said meekly.

"I'm not done. We must clean _every_ part of your body."

The hand snaked up and ran over the hero's manhood.

"Ah…! Stop, no…!" Link thrashed his head in surprise at the sudden contact. "What are you doing?"

"I'm cleaning you," Ganondorf feigned innocently.

"Stop touching…me there," Link barely let out as he tried to steady his breathing at the feel of the large palm slowly rubbing up against his now growing hard on.

"But we must get this cleaned. And I mean _thoroughly_," Ganondorf said with a smile, his large hand now wrapped around the member and slowly stroking it in the water. "My my, look how sensitive you are."

Link stared at his erection in horror. "No…..ah…." He moaned and his hand covered his mouth as the other clasped onto the arm still wrapped around his waist. He struggled, turning his head side to side on occasion as the other large hand continued to stroke him slowly, intimately, sensually, all in the name of cleansing him thoroughly. His groin was growing hotter, and he felt that he was beginning to have a fever, and not just from the hot spring. His legs kicked in the water, trying to turn away from the hand that continued to slowly rub him in the slowest and deepest way possible, further increasing his arousal.

Ganondorf licked his lips as the hero squirmed within his touches, the blond head rolling back against his chest to reveal a very flushed face, previous white skin now glowing pink and trembling. Tense muscles spasmed uncontrollably, and erotic sounds emitted from the hero filled Ganondorf's ears with pleasure. It was all very beautiful and intoxicating.

Meanwhile, Link began panting, feeling the hand lift one of his legs up as the other hand that was wrapped around his waist now proceeded to tend to his erection. He kicked in the water, twitching and groaning as the large hand rubbed all over his balls in a circular motion, using water to further "clean" him. The heat was starting to get to his head, and his body was so hot, so very hot. His eyes began to glaze over. Was he about to faint?

Finally, Link flicked his head back against Ganondorf's chest, letting out a cry and shaking violently as he came in the other man's hand. And then he breathed heavily in relief, his body unable to cool down due to being in the hot spring still. Link was dizzy and disoriented, and felt he would drown in the water, unable to stand up if Ganondorf was to release him all of a sudden.

Instead, the taller man kissed the hero on the cheek, nuzzling his nose against the side of his temple, and said, "Look at the mess you made. It appears we must get you cleaned again."

"You-" Link's angry voice was cut off as the hand washed his member clean before snaking back around to grope his buttocks. The hero yelped in surprise and turned to look at Ganondorf in shock.

"Why, you are most dirty here, are you not?" Ganondorf said huskily, rubbing those butt cheeks and massaging the smooth muscles tenderly. "If we don't take out all the semen," Ganondorf shoved a finger into the tight channel, emitting a whine out of the hero, "you may end up with a stomach ache. Allow me to take it out."

Ganondorf proceeded to dig his finger around in the warm channel, pulling out and pushing in repeatedly and sticking another finger in to stretch and circle and dig, all the while sending the other boy squirming uncomfortably.

Link grunted and nearly doubled over at the feel of warm water rushing into his entrance. He thrashed his body around, but stopped upon realizing his movements only made the sensation of the fingers inside of him even worse. He shivered and moaned, whining like a cat as Ganondorf dug his fingers inside his channel, sending electrical pulses throughout his body. And then without warning, the fingers disappeared and Link felt himself lifted high above the surface, the splashing of water dripping from his body. Eyes large in surprise and caught off guard, Link didn't have time to process what was going on until he felt himself lowered and something large and thick slide right into him.

"Aah!" Link threw his head back and let out a loud cry of shock, chocking and coughing as he arched his back as Ganondorf penetrated him to the fullest. Feeling his body slide down completely, his enemy's cock now at its deepest within him, Link continued crying out and thrashing around.

"Stop moving!" Ganondorf ordered, trying to keep the boy from loosening himself away from his tight grips on those stiff arms.

"No! You said you were only going to wash me!" Link yelled out, body tensing painfully and frighteningly.

"And you actually believed me?"

Link froze at those words. Hot breath brushed his ear as Ganondorf whispered seductively, "You are a fool for trusting in your enemy." And then Ganondorf holstered him up and pushed him back down to the base of his large cock.

Link screamed and struggled before being reduced to pathetic whimpers as Ganodorf slid him up and down, up and down, those large hands now supporting the hero by gripping the bottom of the spread out thighs.

The hero mewed loudly, grunting as Ganondorf thrust into him each time his body came down. The thrusts were now deeper as Link's body bobbed up and down in the water, his back sliding against that hot chest heaving behind him. He was falling over, falling deep down over something. The fever worsened his head, warping his senses, and his eyes glazed over at the pleasures filling him whole. Oh, make it stop. Make it stop, he thought as he suddenly felt lost in this unknown world.

Ganondorf smiled and rested his chin beside the hero's flushed face, trailing kisses down his cheek and neck, biting and leaving more marks on that fair skin.

Link whimpered and whined, unable to resist the erotic sensations brushing his insides as Ganondorf made him ride his cock. The hero let out snivels as he stared at his own erection that was aching for release. Ganondorf's massive organ struck his prostrate with full-fledged force each time, making Link cry out in helpless abandon. What was worse was that Ganondorf prolonged the whole ordeal, thrusting deeply into the body at a steady pace. Soon, Link's limp body leaned back against the larger man, his head resting on the shoulder as he lost the energy to struggle. He stared up at the nightly sky, the moon and stars looking down at him with a beautiful gleam. It was ironic that he was in a beautiful spring while being brutally taken by the very man he hated. The very man that all of Hyrule hated. And even more ironic was that only pleasure swept his body, sending conflicting warm sensations and powerful mind-blowing ecstasies through every corners of his muscle and skin.

Right when the heat was about to get to him, Link suddenly let out short whimpers as he trembled and reached an orgasm, shivering and spewing out more juices when he immediately reached a second orgasm, and then a third. The sweet relief left the hero breathless, and Link let out a loud sigh as he slumped back completely against that broad chest, hearing Ganondorf grunt before releasing his own load inside of him, dirtying the hero once more.

The two figures panted in the now quiet hot spring, letting their bodies cool as much as it could in such an environment.

Link trembled as Ganondorf pulled out of him and proceeded to clean him up once more, feeling those hands massaging his buttocks, although the hero didn't mind this time since his body ached all over. He rested his head and closed his eyes, letting those large hands gently pat his hair, comb through his locks and massage him. The pampering and attention was nice although disturbing since it was coming from his enemy, but Link couldn't help but sigh. However, the sigh was more out of hopelessness, for Link had a defeated look on his face, ashamed for feeling warm and affectionate sensations emitted from those gentle touches and caresses. And most of all, he felt himself a fool for even slightly believing for a moment that Ganondorf wouldn't violate him in the hot spring. This…was the worst.

"Why do you look so sad?" Ganondorf nibbled on his ear, brushing a hand up to the hero's erect nipple.

Link shivered and didn't respond. He was unable to think much at this moment. He just didn't have the will or energy.

"You should just allow yourself to enjoy every moment of this," Ganondorf continued, turning the hero's face towards him and placing a kiss on those pink, wet lips.

Link opened his eyes in surprise and then frowned. The other man pulled back and looked at him with a smile, but Link continued to look so sad. And then Ganondorf smashed his lips back against the hero and kissed him ferociously, devouring the other boy's mouth as he licked and sucked and probed with his large tongue.

Link shut his eyes tightly and gasped into the mouth before finally breathing in relief at Ganondorf releasing him.

"You're as delicious as ever," the larger man said, reaching up a hand to stroke those rosy cheeks and pinch a strand of wet blond tresses. "How ironic that I have fallen for you."

Link blinked.

Startled blue eyes widened in shock.

* * *

**Remember to check out my new Ike x Link story!**

**Also, thank you for writing reviews! I enjoy reading them!**

**The next chapter will be up soon.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Ilia sighed as she watched Epona run around on the field before her. The warm sun was shining brightly on her skin, and the air felt just right for anyone to be outside, but none of that was enough to lift up the mood of the young Ordonian.

"Something wrong, Ilia?"

Ilia looked up to see Fado looking down at her, a look of concern on his face.

"It's nothing," she said lazily.

"So I take it Link is still sick, huh?"

"Yea…" Ilia closed her eyes as she continued to sit on the ground, leaning on her elbow. Her friend had not allowed her to come into his house for four days straight. She was getting extremely worried, but each time, Link had assured her that he will recover from his sickness, but that it may take awhile due to the nature of the illness.

Whatever illness he has.

"Well, I'm sure he'll get well soon," Fado comforted her as he looked up to see Epona neighing and hopping over a fence. "In the meantime, that's nice of you to look after Epona."

"I take care of her anyway," Ilia smiled at the ranch owner.

Fado chuckled. "True. I always see you scolding Link for being so careless."

At the mention of Link's name again, Fado saw the young girl's face turn into a frown before looking away. The ranch owner patted the girl on the shoulder. "Cheer up, it's not like you to look so down. Don't worry. Link will be healthy once again, and I'm sure it will be within the next few days. Just be patient, and then you'll be able to see him again."

But Fado's words fell on deaf ears as the young girl only let out another sigh and continued to lazily watch the horse run by.

* * *

Link sat on the chair at the kitchen table, half slumped over. Dark circles lined underneath those half opened dim eyes on that harrowing face. Various small bruises tainted the smooth, pale skin partially covered by the oversized shirt that reached down to the knees. Dirty blond tresses matted with dry sweat and bodily fluid stuck out at every random corner from his head.

The hero scrunched up on the chair, looking tiredly down at the bare table before him.

Meanwhile, the sound of the fire running as a large pot cooked over it filled the room, along with the smell of food as the tall dark figure worked in the kitchen.

Four days had passed, but Link was starting to lose count of the hours. Each day was filled with sex, sex, and more sex, but his enemy had lately been giving him more breaks in-between during the day time.

But that only meant more intense sex at night.

To make matters worse, Ilia came to knock on his door every morning, asking if he was okay. The young girl even dropped off a basket full of fresh fruit and more food each time. This further increased the guilt in the hero. Thus, whenever he opened the door to pull in the basket, although stealthily so that no one would see his condition (or rather, because Ganondorf was towering over him making sure he doesn't run away), the young man would leave some rupees at the door to pay his friend. However, the following times that he opened the door to pull in the basket of food, he would find the rupees left on the floor, untouched.

"Your girlfriend is a very nice young lady. Look how much she cares for you. She's not even willing to take the rupees you left for her," Ganondorf said as he stirred the stew, his back still turned to the hero.

Link continued to stare blankly in silence.

"How kind of her to bring us food each time. But I guess she has the money, considering her father is the mayor of this village," the larger man smiled over his shoulder, eyeing the exhausted hero.

Still, the young man did not respond.

Ganondorf finally finished cooking and poured the contents into two bowls. He set both at the table, one in front of the hero. Sitting down, he noticed that the other continued to leave the stew untouched. Pulling up his chair next to the hero, Ganondorf took the bowl and began feeding the blond man. "Here," he ordered gently, holding the spoon up to the other's lips.

Link didn't move, staring blankly.

Ganondorf smiled and leaned over to whisper seductively into that long pointy ear, "You can either eat now or be eaten yourself."

Link shivered, closing his eyes for a moment before opening them and parting his lips slightly. He sipped the soup, hating himself even more for savoring the taste, and continued eating as Ganondorf fed him.

The larger man smiled in satisfaction and began patting the hero on the head, smoothing out his hair and caressing him gently.

"My pet, do not be so sad," Ganondorf said softly with an evil grin. "Do I not take care of you? I feed you. I read to you. I bathe you. And," the Gerudian leaned over once more, "I even pleasure you."

Link trembled, his eyes suddenly filled with more dismay and fear, and the hero found himself having trouble swallowing the soup as mixed emotions of anguish filled his heart.

"Stay silent if you want…for now. I will have you make those wonderful noises for me later."

And make those wonderful noises Link did, for after they finished their lunch, Ganondorf molested the hero's body on his bed back up stairs. Link stretched out and whined as he felt those large hands twist his nipples before running large thumbs across the swollen buds. His toes curled against the bed sheets as Ganondorf ran his tongue down his navel and up his arousal, teasing the tip mercilessly until Link nearly went mad.

How much longer? Link asked himself. How much longer? The hero's heart filled with dread each time the hot sensations ran through his body, emitting humiliating sounds out of his mouth. Link couldn't hold back as he moaned and thrashed around to his enemy's ministrations. But just as he thought he was at his limit, Ganondorf managed to push him more over the edge each time. The most troubling of all was what the other man repeated again and again to his long Hylian ears. Those strange words that he never expected to hear from Ganondorf.

The word _love_, which Link would only hope to one day hear from his childhood friend Ilia. But now he was hearing that word in various ways from his own enemy of all people. The way that low voice moaned that word into his flushed ear, against his swollen lips, straight in front of his eyes – Link hated it. He hated hearing it because it began sending mix emotions into him as though the hero wasn't already conflicted enough. He wanted to cover his ears, shut his eyes. Anything that prevented him from hearing that word or even seeing that foul mouth before him mouth it. And as his enemy repeated that word over and over again, rough yet strangely gentle warm hands touched him in sensual ways, further emphasizing that word even more.

Link felt like he was going crazy. The hours passed, and his body began to crave for those touches more and more, as though an addiction has been created. He hardened at the slightest touch, and he found himself on instinct thrusting up into that large hand or mouth at times. He was falling into some strange abyss, his senses no longer functioning correctly as the wonderful feelings of pleasure and more pleasure filled his mind. How did things end up like this? What has become of him? Who is he now?

A prisoner in his very own home, unable to see the outside world, and falling mercy into the hands of his perverted enemy.

He could hear the sounds of his own voice crying out as he came again, and again, and those wet lips kissing him all over his body to leave more marks and bruises.

A claim on his body. That's what Ganondorf was doing. His enemy was claiming him.

_My pet_, his enemy liked to refer to him as.

That's what he has become.

* * *

Link opened his eyes, his breathing steadying as he looked up at that large face gazing down at him. The room was dark once more, illuminated only by the moonlight outside. Still lying on the bed, the hero felt his left hand held up, the back meeting those rough lips. He watched as Ganondorf gazed at his hand and kissed that area once more before observing it.

"The Triforce of Courage," the other man remarked, thumbing across the imprinted Triforce symbol on the back of the hero's hand. "Our fates are certainly strange."

Link watched as Ganondorf reached his other hand out and gently lifted up the dirty blond tresses away from his tired blue eyes.

"Such a beautiful pet," his enemy grinned before pressing his lips against that hand again.

Link felt his fingers twitch as remnants of who he is began coming back to him.

Hero of Light. Hero of Twilight. That's what some refer to him as. The young man who possesses the Triforce of Courage. The savior of Hyrule. The Chosen One.

Link rolled his head back at the feel of Ganondorf thrusting into him once more.

Why did things turn out this way?

* * *

Morning came again, and Link woke up to find, much to his surprise, Ganondorf standing at the window, looking out as though in deep thought. Curious, the hero slowly crawled out of bed, threw on the large oversize shirt, and stood beside the other man. Link looked outside the window to see what his enemy could possibly be looking at, but all he saw was the forest.

"Strange, isn't it?" Ganondorf merely remarked, as though remembering.

Link blinked, not quite sure what his enemy meant. But the other male did not say anything more, and thus the two just stood there, staring out the window.

* * *

The hours passed again that day. The usual routine of Link opening the door to grab the new basket of food from Ilia and leaving more rupees at the door, only to know that those rupees won't be picked up, continued. The usual routine of Ganondorf using his kitchen to cook for him before feeding him, this time at his bed since Link was too tired and had crawled back upstairs to rest, went on as always. The usual routine of the two paying another visit to the hot spring at night where Ganondorf bathed the hero before making love to him once more never failed, much to Link's dismay.

It was an endless cycle of physical and psychological torture, a nightmare he could not wake up from.

By the time they had gotten back to the tree house that evening, Link was beyond exhausted and slightly dizzy from all the heat and "activities" in the hot spring. The hero collapsed on the bed face down, his smooth skin and silky tresses clean once more. He felt two large hands begin caressing his back before massaging his muscles. Link sighed, relaxed as he fell into a sleepy daze. His muscles loosened, and he breathed out at the comforting feeling of Ganondorf's talented hands tending to his body. He felt himself gently turned onto his back, and looked up to see the larger male stare down at him with a small grin in his golden eyes. Link breathed steadily as those hands now began massaging his shoulders in circular motions, helping his body cool down from earlier and further calming him.

His thoughts drifted to his horse, Epona. He wondered how she was doing, if she was running freely outside everyday and being well sheltered at night. No doubt Ilia, as always, was caring for her. His friend was very good about that, more so than he was himself. And then he wondered if his horse even noticed that his master has been missing, or at least suspected that something is wrong. Perhaps his horse would begin to grow uneasy and find a way to notify the others in the village that he is in danger.

Or rather, that everyone is in danger. For no one other than Link knew that they were housing the most notorious enemy in Hyrule's history right in their very own village.

Link let out another sigh as those hands begin rubbing up and down the sides of his arms. His thoughts turned. Has he started to become unable to care for himself? All day and all night, his enemy had slowly broken him down to become dependent on him for the barest essentials. At least Ganondorf allowed him to go to the bathroom outdoors without his aid, although still under his watch, much to Link's chagrin and annoyance.

Link blinked at the sudden thought. Was that Ganondorf's intentions all along? To render him utterly useless so that he would be unable to care for himself and, therefore, unable to care for others? Or rather, become so incompetent as to be unable to save everyone in the time of need? Link wondered about this and continued to ponder his enemy's plans. But Ganondorf's strange whispers distracted him, that one word only serving to continue to confuse the hero even more, and Link found himself becoming unsure of what's real and what's not.

The hero wiggled his left fingers, remembering the Triforce of Courage that was printed on the back of his hand. If anything, he knew that that was real – the symbol that was born with him – the symbol that proved his existence and purpose.

The Master Sword still stood proudly and silently downstairs, stuck to the wooden floor.

* * *

The next day, Link received a strange request from his enemy.

"I would like a horse. Perhaps that local rancher in your village can spare me one."

The hero blinked at this. What could Ganondorf possibly want with a horse at this point? Not to mention he naturally knew that his enemy was not asking him to go borrow a horse, but rather go steal one. After all, who would be willing to lend their horse to the most infamous villain in Hyrule?

"We will go in the night. Please take me to the place where I can have a horse."

Well then, Link thought, easier said than done. They're going to have to be careful when it comes to stealing one, and Link made a mental note to prepare a bag of rupees to leave behind when they take the horse.

Throughout the day, Link pondered this request. Normally, he welcomed the opportunity to go outside. Anything to go outside was like a breath of needed air for him, even under the supervision of his enemy. It was his only chance to still be linked with the outside world despite his current predicament. But this time, Link was quite bothered by their upcoming venture in the evening. He needed to figure out what his enemy has in mind and foil it if it turns out to be something detrimental to all of Hyrule.

Link squeezed his left fist together, remembering the Triforce of Courage.

He will use his courage, strength and wits to stop this man, whatever this man plans on doing.


	7. Chapter 7

Night finally arrived, and Link watched Ganondorf get dressed while he himself put on the large over-sized shirt plus a pair of fresh undershorts the Gerudian had allowed the Hylian to grab from his drawers. The hero was not comfortable with walking out only in a shirt in the night, especially since they would be walking right around the village. The chances of running into someone were higher now, and Link would prefer not to have any embarrassing accidents occur. Thus, he was relieved at finally being allowed to wear something to cover his private area thoroughly. He was fed up with walking around pants-less. As an added bonus, Ganondorf threw his cape onto Link, letting the hero have an extra accessory to hide himself in.

When the hours reached late into the evening and they were sure that they would be safe from sight, the two travelers left the tree house and made their way through the village. Link guided Ganondorf through a slight back way around the village, a route that barely anyone took, so he was sure that they would not run into anyone they knew. The whole time, the hero could feel Ganondorf's heavy presence towering over him, making sure that the young male did not have any chance to escape at any time. The summer night air was still warm, which would've made a nice walk in the evening if it wasn't for the hero's current sombering situation. Link walked through the dirt path, hearing his enemy's large footsteps close behind him. He saw Fado's ranch appear in the horizon, and soon, they were only a few feet away from their destination.

"We have to hop around the side. If we go through the front, someone will surely notice," Link explained.

Ganondorf nodded, and followed the hero around the fence until they reached a corner near the stables.

Fado was known for raising goats, but he also had a few horses at hand resting at a separate stable, which was the one they were at, near a pile of strange looking weeds growing out of the ground.

Link agilely climbed over the fence, feeling Ganondorf's heavy gaze upon him, his enemy making sure he doesn't try anything foolish. Reaching the other side, Link glanced up and waited patiently for the larger man to climb over himself.

"I see you're behaving well today, Hero," Ganondorf grinned, pushing himself up over the fence effortlessly. Suddenly, there was a crackle, and the man glanced around in confusion when there was the sound of a splinter that pierced through the air and he fell right through, the thick wooden fences caving in on him and pinning him down onto the ground with a sudden crash. Ganondorf gave a low cry of shout, and suddenly, he saw out of the corner of his eye the hero run towards the pile of weeds and swing his hand.

Link swiped up the plant and blew, playing a serene melodic tune. There was the sound of a loud wild neighing nearby, and a beautiful horse burst through the stables, running at full speed towards Link.

Realizing what was happening, Ganondorf roared in anguish and proceeded to pry himself out of the thick wooden fence pieces that were surprisingly rather tough to break apart by hand. Gold eyes burned with fire as the hero leaped onto the horse and shook the reins.

"Heeya!" Link cried out, kicking his feet against the body of the horse. The pair launched away at full speed, hopping over the gate at the entrance. Link repeatedly urged his horse to go faster, determined eyes intent at reaching his home before Ganondorf does so that he could grab his Master Sword in time. The breeze blew against Link's hair, and the hero savored this freedom of riding with the winds.

"Heeya!"

He smirked as he past the village on his way to his home when suddenly, there was the increasing sound of galloping behind him. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw in horror Ganondorf already catching up, riding a horse as well. Cursing under his breath and knowing that his plan wouldn't have gone so smoothly, Link undid the large cape still on him and let it fly back, landing right on Ganondorf's face and temporarily blinding the man and causing him to fall behind.

"Heeya!" Link shook the reins and heard Epona neigh loudly as she ran as fast as she could, sensing the urgency in her master. His tree house was appearing on the horizon, and Link felt that he was so close.

Almost there. Almost!

He kicked Epona, crying out as he could almost feel that Master Sword in his reach. Suddenly, there was the sound of something swinging up behind them, and Link turned his head just in time to see a large thick piece of wood fly into Epona's legs. The horse neighed painfully as it stumbled and tripped, falling forward and launching Link into the air. The hero gave a cry of surprise as he hit a bunch of tree branches midway and rolled onto the floor with a hard fall, sending dirt flying into the air. Disoriented as the world continued to spin, he vaguely saw Epona struggle to get onto her legs when a large figure went up to her and frightened her with a roar, sending the horse galloping away in confusion and fear. Link tried to get up, completely losing his sense of balance, and he fell back onto the ground, his body sore from the fall. He saw and heard the dark figure hop off his horse and walk towards him. A large hand grabbed him by the hair and pulled him onto his feet before another hand lifted him up into the air and tossed him over a broad shoulder.

Link was still blinking constantly, trying to refocus himself, as he was carried off, the sound of another horse being led close behind them. In a few moments, the horse was tied to a nearby tree, and then Link finally fully regained his senses. He elbowed Ganondorf in the back of the head, emitting a cry of pain out of the man, and dropped to the ground. With his quick thinking, he grabbed a pile of dirt in his hand in threw it at those gold eyes, hearing his enemy further growl in anguish at now not being able to see. And then he did an aerial and kicked the enemy in the face. Satisfied, he turned around, ready to run up the tree house when something cut his arm and pinned him hard onto the floor. Coughing from the dirt, the hand tugged him up roughly and pulled him towards his destination, dragging him harshly up the ladder by the hair.

Upon the sound of the door opening and slamming shut, Link coughed some more and suddenly felt himself thrown against the wall, his face landing hard against the surface. The pain stinging his face, Link was about to whirl around when he felt his hair grabbed again and his whole self tossed on top of the kitchen table, knocking the wind out of him. A large hand gripped his neck immediately, chocking him, and Link gasped for air.

"This is the last time you fucked with me, Hero!" Ganondorf growled, his gold eyes brimming with anger. "I tried to be nice, but you are really pushing me over my limits."

Link coughed and glared with all his might. "Go die in the desert where you came from."

Ganondorf gritted his teeth at this. And then, he lifted the hero up by the neck and slammed him against the table, watching the hero grapple in pain.

Link gasped for air as the hand released his neck, and he coughed and gagged as the pain in his back finally subsided. He saw Ganondorf begin digging for something in the kitchen drawers when he pulled out a slingshot. Wondering what the other man was doing, Link watched as his enemy broke his slingshot, pulling the rubber band off. This made Link flinch since he loved that slingshot. And then, tossing the wooden part away, his enemy came back with a sinister look on his face.

With his free hand, Ganondorf tugged on the undershirt and pulled it off over Link's head. He then grabbed the hilt of the underpants, where the hero struggled to hold on to, and tugged it down before tossing the pair to the side. Blood racing through his veins, Ganondorf grabbed the naked young male by the arm and threw him hard against the wall face first. Link felt his face slam into the surface again, and he winced in pain when he felt his legs nudged roughly apart. A hand cupped his buttocks and shook them, squeezing tightly before spreading them apart. And then there was a swift sudden penetration and Link screamed at the pain, having not been properly prepared. Ganondorf held his face against the wall and thrust into him hard, ripping through him. Link grappled with the wall, wanting to run away.

No, he was so close. He had been so close! Why has his plan failed miserably?

He cried out again as Ganondorf now proceeded to stroke his member fast, making it harden. Link whimpered and gasped as the pain finally subsided and his pleasure spot was being struck repeatedly at full force, and he arched his back ready to come when two hands immediately wrapped themselves around his erection and squeezed. Trembling at being stopped, he glanced down and suddenly saw the base of his manhood wrapped with the rubber band tied neatly around. Blinking in confusion, Link suddenly felt another slam against his pleasure spot and he buckled, ready to come.

But he didn't come.

A nervous sweat dripped down the side of Link's temple as he gulped, not sure what was going on, and then there was another thrust against his pleasure spot. And then another. And then another. Each time Link felt that he was going to come, but his member didn't release. He looked over his shoulder with questioning eyes at his enemy, and met a sinister smile that sent his body shivering with dread.

"Don't you remember, Hero? When I held you that day when I was making love to you while your girlfriend stood on the other side of that door?" he leaned in and whispered seductively into that shaky ear. "This is going to be ten times worse. I'm not going to let you come at all." And with those words, Ganondorf slammed forcefully into Link, emitting a loud cry out of the hero.

"AH! Noo! STOP! Ah-ahhh!" Link clawed the wall, screaming as Ganondorf pounded into him, holding his hips in place. His insides were churning, aching for release, and Link's hands flew down to untie the rubber band when two large hands gripped him by the wrists and pinned them onto the wall.

"Oh no, I can't let you do that, _Hero_," Ganondorf hissed in delight as he watched the young man reduced to pitiful pleas. He slammed and slammed and oh gosh, it was so wonderful ripping the hero apart and watching him beg. The sound of the wall being pounded against echoed in the whole house, and Link grunted and sighed every time he thought he was going to come but still wasn't able to. Finally, Ganondorf let out a roar as he shook and unleashed his load into that warm channel. Grinning in joy, he pulled out and watched the hero fall to the ground, whimpering. And then he saw the younger male reach for the rubber band with trembling hands.

Ganondorf grabbed the hero by the arm and lifted him in the air, throwing him onto his back on the kitchen table. "Looks like I'll be having you for a midnight snack!" He sneered in horny excitement as he spread open Link's legs and engulfed the weeping member with his mouth.

Link screamed at the pleasure that ripped through his body, and he arched his back, fingers now digging into the table as Ganondorf sucked him hard.

Oh gosh. Oh gosh. Oh gosh.

He thrashed his head around in agony, the pleasures consuming him in a horrible manner. He felt himself on the edge of coming, but he didn't unleash anything, and his insides tensed in dismay at the tightness around his length. On instinct, Link grasped Ganondorf's thick red locks and he pushed the man's head deeper onto his groin.

Ganondorf nearly chocked, surprised by this, and then watched in amusement at the hero desperately thrusting into his mouth.

Link swung his hips, feeling those warm lips encase his length so lovingly. He didn't care that it was Ganondorf sucking him off. He just needed that release, and the faster he could get it the better.

But that release never came, and Link let go of his enemy's hair and gripped his own golden locks, tugging and crying in madness. He rolled his head back at Ganondorf now licking his balls and massaging them with his large tongue before squeezing them with his hands. The tongue now ran at the slit where it was the most sensitive, and the hero shook uncontrollably, wanting to end this torture. But Ganondorf decided to increase the sensations, and he launched a finger into Link's hole and began probing and digging until it reached that pleasure spot and brushed up against it.

"OH!" Link let out a cry of shock, ready to explode as he felt that spot pressed against again and again.

"Look how good you feel! Look how much you're loving it!" Ganondorf laughed loudly at the sight of the hero falling senselessly into oblivion, saliva dripping out of the corners of that gasping mouth. He deep throated the hero, sucking it again and again and hearing the moans and begs of the hero.

"Please...! Let me come! LET ME COME! GAAAH!" Link threw away all sense of integrity, begging for mercy as Ganondorf sucked and sucked and sucked. And then the larger male proceeded to lick his cock, increasing the sensitiveness of that area. The hero felt like he was going to go insane, and he withered away in pathetic cries as the tears rolled down his eyes. The torture was unbearable as more pleasure and more pleasure was cruelly inflicted on him in what seemed to be like eternity. Finally, Ganondorf pulled back, and Link found that he couldn't even be relieved at this since the lack of contact only reminded him even more of his miserable state. He sat up uncomfortably, sniffling as he stared down at the swollen shaft that was now a shade of purple and blue.

"Oh my, all that build up of unreleased cum can't be too good for you," Ganondorf snickered. "What shall we do?"

Link stifled a whimper as his hands reached down to tend to it.

"Nah ah, you can't touch yourself," Ganondrof pried those hands upwards.

Link started crying loudly, his member aching beyond imaginable.

"Do you want me to suck you off more? I can kiss it," Ganondorf leaned down and kissed the tip, seeing the hero flinch. "Hm, don't like it? How about I come inside you more? Maybe that will make you feel better."

"I hate you," Link said through gritted teeth. "I hate you!"

"Hm, how amusing," Ganondorf looked at those teary blue eyes brimming with daggers. "But you should appreciate me. After all, I only give you pleasure, don't I?" And he swiftly flipped Link onto his stomach and pulled out those legs. With a grunt, he penetrated the hero once more, deriving a cry. At this angle, he hit that pleasure spot easier, and struck it with full force, growling in ecstasy as the hero let out loud moans. Ganondorf soon came, and then he came again, and he lost count of how many times he released his seeds into the hero. He fucked the young male senseless against the wall, on the floor, on the table, ravishing the hero and grinding his hips, and he embraced him and smothered him with rough kisses before sinking his teeth into parts of the hero's tasty shoulders and neck. He toyed with the hero's nipples, nibbling on them and pinching them and twisting them until they were swollen. He gripped the hero's shaft with his own and stroked for the both of them, watching in satisfaction that member choke up even more with unreleased cum. He watched as Link looked like he was going to lose his mind, falling into fits of incomprehensible jargon as the hero begged and begged amongst his groans.

Finally, Ganondorf began to feel tired, and he let out a roar as he spilled his essence into the warm entrance of the hero, who was bent over at the table shivering. Ganondorf collapsed to the ground alongside the other, and saw the hero shake uncontrollably in quiet whimpers, curling into himself. Grinning, Ganondorf reached out and carried the younger male up the ladder to where the bed was. He laid the hero on the mattress, and watched the blond-haired male crawl away in pain to the corner, avoiding him and sniffling.

"It's time to sleep."

"What?" Link asked in shock as though Ganondorf was crazy. After all, how could he sleep when he was in this current state?

Ganondorf grinned at the adorable look on the hero's face. "Of course, it'll be uncomfortable for you. So I'll relieve you, but on one condition."

Link glanced up, listening.

Ganondorf laid himself on the bed, watching Link immediately scurry to the other end of the mattress in fright. Making himself comfortable, the Gerudian sat half way up against the pillow and held up his own massive cock, motioning with his other hand for the hero to come closer.

Link blinked, and he slowly crawled forward. He felt Ganondorf suddenly grip him by the head and say in restrained excitement, "Ride me, and then I'll relieve you."

The request shocked Link, and the hero backed away, not believing what he was hearing.

"C'mon," Ganondorf patted his lap. "It's that or suck me off, which I don't think you want to do, considering where my cock has been all this time," he sneered evilly.

Link trembled, and he glanced down with a whimper at his poor, aching, swollen member that was already an unhealthy shade of blue, ready to burst. Swallowing, he slowly climbed onto Ganondorf.

"Properly prepare me first, I'm not hard yet," his enemy grinned sinisterly.

Link forced down the urge to vomit, and he reached out with his shaky hands to grasp them around the large shaft of his enemy. He began stroking him, hard and fast, wanting to get this over with, and he listened much to his disgust his enemy moan in delight.

"Yes. Oh gosh, yes. Hero, your hands are so good."

And soon, that length was as hard as a rock.

Link gulped, not sure what to do next. He yelped when Ganondorf cupped his balls.

"C'mon, I'm waiting. Put myself inside you."

Link shook and he shut his eyes tight, wishing he could wake up from this horrible nightmare. His eyes opened again at Ganondorf squeezing his sack before releasing him. Quivering on his knees, the hero positioned himself above the tip of his enemy's long shaft, and he looked down hesitantly at it. He began lowering himself, feeling the edge hit his entrance, and then paused, not sure how to do this.

"Spread yourself," Ganondorf smiled.

Link clenched his teeth, wanting to rip that ugly face apart. But given his miserable situation, he had no choice unless he wanted to spend the whole night in this current state. Thus, a hand reached down, fingers stretching his own hole as another hand gripped the shaft beneath him. And then, taking a deep breath, Link slowly lowered himself, wincing as his tight channel encased the shaft. Unexpectedly, Ganondorf thrust upwards, and Link lost his balance and slid straight down to the base.

Link threw his head back and screamed as the shaft went in the deepest it could inside of him. He gasped for breath, his eyes nearly popping out at the intensity as Ganondorf laughed at this in amusement.

"Now, ride me," Ganondorf ordered.

Link trembled and, with the outmost humiliation, he lifted himself up and slid back down, up then down, up then down, hearing the slick sounds of his entrance as he rode that cock. Devastated blue eyes began to glaze over as he moved his hips, finding a rhythm. Two large hands suddenly flew out, with one fondling his nipples while the other groped his weeping member.

Link sucked in his breath and clasped a hand on that large wrist at his groin. "Don't touch there," he groaned in a hoarse plea.

Ganondorf snickered and continued to stroke him. "Just ride me."

And thus, Link endured more torture on his body as his manhood was pumped in time with his hips swinging up and down on Ganondorf's cock. His breathing grew shallower, and he whined as the other hand pinched his nipple and rolled it around, tickling and teasing him.

"Faster," Ganondorf hissed, enjoying the feel and sight of the hero pleasuring him as well.

Link picked up the pace and rode him quicker, wanting to end this as he felt his insides constantly probed by this wet large shaft making him wither. The humiliation was almost as bad as his inability to reach sweet release.

Ganondorf felt his eyes roll back, and he gasped at the hero's inner walls clenching his cock. The look of shame on that young male's face brought a smile to his lips, and he chuckled at Link's dazed blue eyes and erotic face. His ears drank in the arousing whines and moans of the helpless hero, further turning him on. And then, with a grunt, Ganondorf's hands held Link's hips down as he buckled and roared and came hard, spewing his juices inside that lovely channel. Oh gosh, it was one of the greatest feelings in the world!

Feeling his insides filled, Link sighed and slumped over onto Ganondorf's chest, tired and out of breath.

Ganondorf stroked Link's back, enjoying the warmth of this body against his. He then slipped himself out of that wet entrance, feeling the hero shiver at the withdrawal.

"Let me come. You promised," Link barely panted in an exhausted demand.

Ganondorf smiled, watching cum drip out of that pink channel. "Sure, I'll reward you now." He sat up, surprising the boy, and he gently laid Link on his back. He grasped that swollen shaft and engulfed it with his mouth.

Blue orbs dilated, and Link cried out in a high pitched squeal at his enemy sucking him again. "Ah! Ah!" He squirmed, kicking and twisting. "What are you doing?...Ohhh...Nnn..." Link moaned and swung his hips as Ganondorf's tongue twirled around his slit and lapped him up like a dog. "Aww...hmmm...oh...oh..." Link's eyes rolled back into his head and he quivered at the pleasures engulfing his body.

With a grin, Ganondorf undid the rubber band and simultaneously sucked the hero's tormented shaft one last time.

"AAAAAHHH!" Link threw his head back and screamed at the top of his lungs as cum after cum finally spewed out of him and the most intense orgasm ever struck his body like a tidal wave, nearly rendering him unconscious. The hero shook violently, falling into fits of spasm as the most wonderful ecstasy exploded inside of him, and he came and came for the longest time, jerking uncontrollably while Ganondorf swallowed every drop of his essence, reducing his mind into a puddle. Oh, it was so wonderful, the pleasures tingling every inch of his muscles as his fingers dug into the mattress and he arched his back into that warm mouth, coming harder and harder in a desperate reach. With a final whine, Link fell back onto the bed with a sigh, completely dry. He gasped for breath, his flushed body covered in sweat and still shivering from the effects of the longest multiple mind-blowing orgasm he has ever had.

Ganondorf pulled back and licked his lips at the delicious taste of the hero's essence, and he smiled at the body before him basking in an afterglow. And then, he watched the young male curl into himself, wiping away leftover tears and sniffling against the bed sheet.

Link was devastated. He had everything planned out so well. The fence at Fado's ranch that he knew had not been repaired worked so smoothly. Even Epona was so helpful and arrived right on time when he called for her. So how did everything suddenly go terribly wrong, much to his miserable luck?

Completely calm now, Ganondorf leaned down and brushed his lips against the side of the hero's shoulder, feeling the shaky muscles tense and pull away. Gently, he stroked Link's back, feeling the hero curl even more into himself and stifle more sniffles. The larger man smoothed out those tattered locks, hand caressing the shoulders and massaging the body to relax.

Link shivered, suppressing his small cries, as he attempted to bury himself deeper into the mattress. But he felt those large hands caress him, and he flinched at the touches, moving his body away. He was completely scared now.

Sitting up, Ganondorf sighed in exasperation and ran a hand through his own hair as he watched the hero shake like a little rabbit. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle with you now."

But of course the hero didn't believe his words, and thus proceeded to hide his face. Letting out another sigh of frustration, Ganondorf climbed up behind the shivering body and wrapped his arms around it, pulling the younger male into a warm embrace and snuggling his nose against that smooth neck. He breathed at the vanilla smell mixed in with sweat, and he licked the long pointy ear before playfully nibbling it. He then kissed the shoulder and hummed into the skin, tickling the boy.

Link twitched, avoiding looking at the other man, but unable to ignore the touches. He squeezed his legs tightly together, not wanting his already abused member to be further touched. But luckily, this time, Ganondorf didn't push him any further, and only held him. And thus, Link was left to feel the aftermath of his humiliation for the rest of the night.

* * *

Ilia scrambled frantically around with Fado upon seeing the broken fence and the opened stables where two horses were missing, including Epona.

_Oh no, where has Epona gone?_ Ilia thought as she searched around anxiously throughout the village. It was early in the morning, and Fado had ran to her house knocking on her door excitedly about what happened. Ilia was hesitant to let Link know that his horse was missing, afraid that the news would only serve to worsen his health. However, she also knew that it would be better to tell Link because he knew how to draw Epona's attention with that beautiful tune using the weeds or the call item she made him earlier.

"This is bizarre," Fado remarked, scratching his head as the two searched the area around the ranch. "I know that part of the fence had been weak for a while, and I had been meaning to fix that. But I didn't think that the wood would cave in like that on its own. Now I have to get Link to help me repair it once he fully recovers." The rancher glanced at the horizon. "I wonder if someone broke in, 'cause I doubt the horses did that themselves. I recall hearing some strange noises last night, and who would wonder into our village just to steal two horses? I doubt one of our own did it."

Ilia furrowed her brows in deep thought. She began to feel that strange things have been happening in the past few days, and the fact that Epona is now missing in addition to Link being sick left her completely unsettled and uneasy. With determination, Ilia decided that she should begin investigating, and she will do so by first forcefully making her way into Link's house this morning, whether he likes it or not.

* * *

**...**

**...**

**Next chapter will be up soon.  
**

**I also updated the "A Mercenary and a Hero" story in the Super Smash Bros Brawl section, so please check that out too! :)**

**And thanks for writing reviews! I enjoy reading them!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**I apologize for updating this one late! I had so many things going on last week, so sorry to keep you waiting! **

**Also, I forgot to thank mysticalgems for pointing out that I spelled Fado's name wrong in Chapter 6. I had that changed once I read the review. Thank you for pointing that out because otherwise, I wouldn't have realized it!**

**And now, on with the story! **

* * *

Ilia stormed through the village, a look of strong will and purpose illuminating those eyes. She was sure that something was definitely wrong, and now, she refuses to back down. She will break through Link's house if she has to.

"Ilia! Where are you going?" the little boy Colin waved along with the rest of the children hanging around the small stream running through the village.

Ilia ignored them and continued in the direction of Link's house. This past week has been too bizarre, and the Ordonian girl wondered if it had anything to do with Link's previous adventures, especially since he had just gotten home not too long ago.

Finally, she arrived at the tree house. Glancing up, she began feeling doubts again. What if she was wrong? What if she was over thinking the whole situation? But then, Epona being missing was unexplainable, and Ilia felt more certain again that something is definitely strange. Nodding firmly to herself with determination, she climbed up the ladder, ready to confront whatever it was she would be confronting. Her heart raced with each pull of her hand on those wooden sticks, and her mind became apprehensive trying to imagine what it was she would be encountering. Reaching the top, Ilia panted for breath, surprising herself, and reached out a hand to knock when she suddenly shook, her eyes widening and blinking multiple times in disbelief at the sign on the door.

Her mouth fell ajar reading out loud the board's bold letters:

"Gone Fishing."

* * *

Link periodically dozed off against Ganondorf's chest as the two rode on the horse through Hyrule Field. They had left Ordon Village early in the morning before dawn, and the hero found himself extremely tired from the lack of sleep due to his punishment just hours before. Thus, he was still exhausted, and having to sit in front of Ganondorf on Fado's horse made it even more uncomfortable to fall asleep. By now, the sun was rising higher, indicating the morning hours passing by, and Link stared out with half opened lids at the vast field before them. He remembered how he used to ride through this field traveling back and forth amongst Kakariko Village, the castle, and other places he visited. Now, he had no idea where they were going. Ganondorf had woken him up early this morning, the larger man already dressed in traveling gear, and prepared the hero's own garb, which consisted of underpants, an oversized shirt, and the large cape. Link was especially grateful for the cape that would keep warm since the early air was still slightly chilly. And then, the Gerudian made Link put up a "Gone Fishing" sign, like anyone would believe that considering he was supposed to have been sick the last few days. But Ganondorf did decide to bring Link's fishing rod along. The hero wondered why his enemy was so fond of that fishing rod.

Link's mind began drifting off again as he replayed the morning's events. Normally, the hero would've been troubled by Ganondorf taking him out to somewhere unknown, but Link had been so tired and worn out that he couldn't think straight as his enemy prepared them and took him on the horse before leaving Ordon Village. In the back of his mind, he thought about how he should now devise a new way to escape, especially given their new environment _outside_, but last night's punishment had left Link so shaken that the hero found himself hesitating a few times.

In the midst of this thought, Ganondorf suddenly rested his chin on the top of Link's head before glancing down and snuggling his nose into those silky locks. The hero only shivered, too tired to fight it off, and slept against that broad chest behind him once more. Another hour passed, and the hero awoken to find themselves nearing Lake Hylia. That's when the delayed panic began setting in. Upon the realization that he is being kidnapped and probably taken to someplace where he will never be able to go home, Link started struggling, trying to push himself off the horse.

Ganondorf, noticing the hero's sudden state of panic, immediately halted his horse and wrapped his arms tightly around the younger male to keep him from falling off. "Calm down! Do you really want to draw attention to us?"

But drawing attention to them was exactly what Link was planning on doing, since now that they were out in the open, it would be much easier to fight and escape from the brute without endangering the lives of others. But the Hylian's weakened state made it much more difficult to wrangle himself free, and thus he resorted to shouting. "Let me go! LET ME GO!" He immediately felt his mouth clasped over tightly, stifling his cries. Link was angry and frightened. The thought of being held captive for the rest of his life sent him over the edge, and the hero fought with all his might to prevent such a grim fate. However, his enemy held him down tightly until, finally, Ganondorf lowered his head and whispered into his ear,

"If you don't calm down, I will be forced to inflict the same punishment on you last night, except I wouldn't let you come for three days straight. And trust me, I won't be so lenient this time."

The words startled the hero into silence, and Link immediately calmed down, his heart still racing with fear at the chilling thought of a punishment worse than yesterday's.

Ganondorf smiled at the obedience and licked the hero's ear, sending shivers down the other man's spine. He kissed him on the cheek and slowly released his hold, watching the hero slump over in a state of despair. "Good, my pet," he patted the younger man approvingly. "That's right. Be good, and I will reward you later on tonight."

The irony in those words, Link thought bitterly to himself as Ganondorf proceeded to rub his thighs sensually.

Upon arriving at a secluded area of Lake Hylia, the two got off the horse and decided to rest there. Link raised his head to observe the high cliffs where the famous boat rental shop and canon ride attraction laid around the corner of that rocky wall. He and Ganondorf were hidden away from plain sight, but Link wished he could see those familiar old friends who are not too far away right now. Nostalgia set in, and the hero also had the urge to go for a swim in that beautiful lake that he once dove deeply into the depths of to access the Water Temple. Speaking of which, he wondered how the Zora prince was doing.

Link turned to Ganondorf, who was tying the horse to a tree. "I want to go for a swim."

"Then go. I have no objections as long as you stay within these perimeters," the Gerudian replied with his back still facing the hero.

Link found it strange that Ganondorf seemed less guarded, but that's probably because his enemy knew Link was too weak at the moment to escape, not to mention lacked the speed to get away, given where they were in this small isolated cove of Lake Hylia. Even Link himself had never swam in this area since this section seemed rather far off and unnoticeable. The blond male kicked off his sandals and untied the cape around his shoulders. He then pulled off the large shirt, leaving his underpants on.

"Feel free to strip all the way if you want. I don't mind."

Link looked over his shoulder to see Ganondorf watching him lustfully with an evil grin. The hero glared and decided to leave his underpants on before diving into the lake. Crisp, cool morning water washed over him, and Link broke the surface with a gasp of delight. It felt so good to have this momentary freedom, if he could even call it that. He swam around, diving and forgetting about his current predicament. He saw fishes swim by and treasure chests at the bottom that he had not explored as of yet. He wished he still had his Zora suit, but he had stored it away in the basement of his home.

At the thought of his home, Ilia popped up in his mind. He wondered if she would suspect that something is wrong, especially since the "Gone Fishing" sign would seem rather random to put up all of a sudden since he was supposed to be resting at home from the illness he faked. If anything, the horse they stole from the ranch would be alarming enough. Perhaps Ilia alerted Rusl and Fado, and the village has launched a search party by now. But that seemed too convenient, given his current luck, or lack thereof. A painful yearning tugged at his heart, and Link wished that he could go back to Ordon and live his life peacefully. Unfortunately for him, his enemy had ruined all of that.

Coming up for air again, Link glanced at the shore where Ganondorf sat, his mind seemingly lost in deep thoughts. He wondered what his enemy was thinking about during those moments, including the times when he found the Gerudian just staring out his bedroom window. He even remembered some of the odd philosophical ramblings from the larger male. And then, Link stared at the back of Ganondorf's hand, confirming again that the Triforce of Power mark was really no longer there, and sure enough it wasn't. This constantly reminded Link of the vulnerability of his enemy, that his enemy was not immortal. However, he still needed the Blade of Evil's Bane to banish this man. And right now, he was much too far away from his trusted sword. Even his own horse has gone missing.

With a frustrated sigh, Link floated on his back on the water, eyes squinting at the sun shining brightly in the sky. If only he could forget everything and just enjoy the beauty of Lake Hylia, one of his favorite places from his adventures. Here, everything seemed to be at peace. Link even debated whether he should one day live around here. After a few more moments, the hero tired of swimming and came back to the shore where Ganondorf waited for him.

"We should eat," the man grinned, tossing a bag of fruits in front of Link.

The hero glared at his enemy and grumpily grabbed an apple while he dried off underneath the sun. And then, much to his surprise, Ganondorf had grabbed his cape and placed it around the younger male.

"You'll catch a cold."

Link furrowed his eyebrows in irritation, and pushed the cape off his back.

"Suit yourself," Ganondorf sneered.

Suddenly, Link found two large arms wrap around him and pull him up against a large chest. "H-hey!" he protested as Ganondorf only tightened his embrace.

"I'll keep you warm then," the other man smiled.

Shaking with anger, Link bit his apple bitterly. Can the Gerudian not keep his filthy hands off of him for at least an hour? Link chewed in annoyance, having trouble swallowing as Ganondorf proceeded to kiss him gently on the back of his wet neck. So much for that momentary relief of personal space.

For the rest of the day, the two lazed around the shore. At one point, Link took out his fishing rod to catch some fish for dinner. The hero wondered why his enemy's gold eyes were constantly glued to the hook of the fishing rod during that whole time. Finally, the sun began setting, and Link wondered how the hours could have gone by so quickly that day. When evening arrived and the crickets began chirping, Link sighed at the sight of the beautiful moon that was now a crescent shape.

Ganondorf started a fire, and the two roasted the fish they have caught, devouring their meal hungrily before resting close to the waters once more as they let the food in their content stomachs digest.

"Hyrule is a beautiful land. It is clear that the goddesses show much favoritism for it."

Link looked up curiously at this remark and turned his head slightly to observe his enemy.

"The wind that blows through Hyrule brings life," Ganondorf continued as he stared off into the distance. "But the wind that blows through Gerudo Valley only brings a deadness with it."

Link blinked at this comment and then looked away. He wondered if his enemy was jealous of Hyrule.

"Hyrule... Can the twilight realm ever bother to compare?"

At the mention of the twilight realm, Link lowered his head and remembered Midna. That's right, it has not been that long ago since they parted unexpectedly. The memory of the twilight princess brought a nostalgia to Link's heart, and the hero thought about how he missed her so much all of a sudden.

"Come."

Link looked up in surprise and turned to see Ganondorf now holding out a hand with his usual evil grin.

"Come," he repeated.

Link was hesitant, but nevertheless obeyed and scooted over. In surprise, Ganondorf placed both hands on his shoulders and gently lowered him onto the grassy ground beneath them. The hero looked up questioningly when the Gerudian got on all fours and said while hovering over him, "You have been obedient today, Hero. Allow me to reward you."

Link's heart immediately filled with dread as he swallowed. He knew where this was going. Ganondorf's reward to him wouldn't exactly be a reward by Link's definition.

A large hand began sliding up Link's chest towards his neck, and the hero gasped and shut his eyes tightly at the feel of the warmness in that touch. Eyebrows flinching, he stifled a cry as that hand caressed him sensually before sliding back down and slipping into his undershorts. Link moaned and twitched as his enemy rubbed the palm of his hand against the hero's groin, massaging it in circular motions before finally pulling back out to tug those pants down to the knees. The hero shivered at the cold air and he let out a cry as Ganondorf wrapped his hand around the shaft and began stroking him long and hard. His breathing growing shallower, Link's cheeks began blushing a pinkish red as his body reacted to the pleasurable sensations. His fingers curled within the cold, moist grass underneath his hands, and his toes stretched out into the air at the wonderful feeling washing over him. Link arched his back and grunted before jerking and shaking as he climaxed and shot off into the air, his semen dripping back down onto his stomach and Ganondorf's hand. Eyes opening again, Link's breathing slowed as he watched the larger male lick his tainted fingers clean.

"See? If you just be a good pet, look how much easier it is on you," Ganondorf sneered, taking a good long lick of his hand.

Link turned his head away. It wasn't that he was being obedient because he wanted this. It was because he had no choice. As of now, he has not figured out a fail-proof way of escaping, and he would rather not incite Ganondorf's anger at the moment. The torture last night was unbearable, and a repeat of that would just be too devastating. Thus, reluctantly, Link remained still and let the Gerudian do as he pleased. He trembled as Ganondorf rubbed his thighs up and down in a soothing manner before teasing him with light kisses all over his chest. And then, much to Link's surprise, Ganondorf began jerking him off again. The larger male stroked him fast and hard, making the hero groan in pleasure before he came. And then he jerked him off again. And again. And Link moaned and mewed like a cat on the grass as his cock was tended to generously, receiving stroke after stroke after stroke. Link twisted his body and turned left to right, his feet digging into the dirt-filled ground as his eyes glazed over at the starry night sky. Was it so wrong to feel so good right now? Would the goddesses punish him for deriving such forbidden pleasures from the very man he was supposed to vanquish? Link cried out as Ganondorf massaged his balls and thumbed the tip of his cock. Fingers wrapped around and tugged on the grass in the ground as his body became intoxicated by wonderful feelings. Kisses littered his stomach and neck, and Link fell further into what seems to be a drunken state of delirium. At the back of his mind, he wondered why Ganondorf had chosen not to fully take his body for his own lust, instead holding back to pleasure the hero alone. But that thought disappeared in a second when Ganondorf shoved three fingers into Link's mouth.

"Suck," he ordered with a smirk.

Link frowned and began sucking on those thick, callous fingers, nearly gagging as Ganondorf pulled them in and out of his mouth, rubbing his tongue with desire. And then, the larger man pulled out his fingers and proceeded to probe each one into Link's entrance.

Link gasped in a high-pitched squeal as those wet fingers moistened his hole. His mouth trembled and he buckled as the fingers continuously stretched him, loosening the tender walls of his channel. And then, Ganondorf tossed the underpants to the side, opened his legs, and entered him. Link tilted his head and let out a loud cry as his enemy thrust into him. He found himself spluttering half-hearted protests as his body welcomed the intrusion. His sweet spot was repeatedly pressed up against, and Link let his hips sway with the rhythm as he glanced up with half-closed lids into the night sky while Ganondorf made love to him under the moonlight. Silently, he begged the goddesses for forgiveness for being unable to stop his body from betraying him. He cursed the goddesses for leaving him at the clutches of this evil man, who had stolen every bit of dignity and integrity away from him. He cried in despair at his hopeless state, and frowned as large hands groped his chest and buttocks in the most intimate manner. He shut his eyes tightly at more sweet whisperings to his ear of forbidden words that should never come from his enemy. He groaned in heavy shame as he came hard and felt his insides swallowing the other man's essence, filling him whole.

And then sometime in the night, he finally fell asleep.

* * *

**...**

**...**

**There's about two more chapters before the story ends. Stay tuned!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks Lireach for pointing out the "No Fishing" typo in the last chapter. I have no idea why I typed that, and I didn't even realize it! I guess this is what happens when I update too late in the night. O_O I have corrected the typo to "Gone Fishing". **

**Both this story and "A Mercenary and A Hero" are updated!  
**

**And now, on with the story!**

* * *

Link woke up to the crisp morning air once more. He was snuggled within a pair of large arms and a cape that covered both him and the man next to him. Yawning, he fully opened his eyes and felt the heavy breathing of the chest behind him. It was another day in his captivity, and the hero began to wonder if this would be his morning everyday for the rest of his life. It was a very dismal thought, and the hero closed his eyes and hid himself deeper within the cape, ignoring the fact that he was also snuggling closer within those arms simultaneously. He hated the other man holding him, but he was too comfortable at this point to pry himself away. Just as he was falling back to sleep, he felt a stir, and the arm around him moved, rising up with a hand to stroke his hair and pet him.

"Good morning," he heard Ganondorf whisper seductively into his ear, leaving a peck on his cheek as fingers pinched those silky strands.

Link refused to look back. He wished he could stay asleep and be lost in the land of dreams where he still lived in Ordon Village, waking up early in the morning to go help at Fado's ranch and see those familiar faces again. Instead, he was stuck in this horrible reality with…his enemy.

"Sleep well?" Ganondorf hummed into the back of his head as he ran his hands up Link's chest with desire.

_Don't treat me as though I'm your lover_, Link thought annoyingly to himself as those hands now rested on his hips, caressing his waist.

An hour later, it was time for breakfast, and after that, Link took another swim in Lake Hylia. This time, Ganondorf joined him too, much to his dismay. At least his enemy had the decency to leave his underpants on. By noon, the two laid on their backs on the shore, drying out in the sun.

"It's quite sad that Gerudo Valley is what it is now," the larger man began one of his ramblings again. "There used to be a prosperous tribe that presided in that land. Now, it's just a barren wasteland. Nevertheless, my home is still there in the ruins."

Link closed his eyes and put his hands behind his head. _Then why don't you go back there and leave me alone_, he thought to himself grumpily. And then, he realized that he wasn't exactly sure where Gerudo Valley was, if it even existed at all. There was a Gerudo Desert that laid on the other side of the cliff of Lake Hylia, a place that he much dreaded going back to. He had to pay the cannon operator to reach the desert terrain, and it was one of the few adventures that Link would not like to repeat. Arbiter's Grounds was like entering a land of the supernatural, and Link was more than relieved to have left that place. However, in that fortress also once laid the mirror that brought him to the twilight realm. And there at the end of his adventures was where a close friend parted with him unexpectedly. He could still hear the shards of glass breaking into pieces.

He wondered if Gerudo Valley was hidden somewhere within the wasteland of Gerudo Desert, or perhaps the two places were one and the same. He recalled possibly hearing stories about Gerudo Valley, but those stories are now vague in his mind.

A finger brushed against his cheek, and Link stirred awake to find Ganondorf looking at him with that annoying evil grin, his hand reached out to cup his face. And then, the larger male moved over and kissed the hero on the lips. Link shook apprehensively, wanting to pull away when his enemy did so first.

Ganondorf tilted his head and smiled. "You've been well trained," he snickered.

Link narrowed his eyes and swatted that hand away, immediately getting up onto his feet and heading towards the water. "I'm going for another swim." He dove in, completely infuriated by Ganondorf. The nerve of that man! He was no pet, and he refuses to be one.

Ever. No matter how long his captivity, even if it was for all of eternity.

Unfortunately for him, Ganondorf joined him in the water again. Link tried to maintain at least a fifteen-foot distance, swimming away whenever the other got too close.

"I never knew there was such a lake," the Gerudian remarked in enjoyment.

_That's because you were too busy trying to take over Hyrule_, Link thought sarcastically to himself. He watched as the larger male stood in the shallow end of the lake, admiring the bridge high up above them.

"Perhaps this would be a good place to spend ones time at during ones older days. It is quite peaceful." Ganondorf closed his eyes and took a deep breath before sighing contently. And then, his eyes shot wide open at the unpleasant feel of strong arms wrapped tightly around his neck, cutting off his circulation and airflow. The Gerudian thrashed around blindly, choking in shock as the air refused to enter his lungs.

Link squeezed with all his might, a look of strong determination in those fierce blue eyes as the hero tightened his grip on that large, thick neck. Just a short moment ago he had leaped onto the Gerudian, catching him off guard, and his feet were now pushing against Ganondorf's broad back for support. Link growled and pulled, tilting that grotesque head upwards to further choke his enemy. He held on for dear life as the other male threw his arms around frantically, splashing water around as he tried desperately to grab hold of the hero on his back. Link gritted his teeth and squeezed.

He will end this once and for all!

But his strength was not enough, and suddenly, that large hand flaying around grasped him by the hair and tugged with all its might. Feeling as though his scalp was about to be ripped off, Link screamed and felt the weight of his whole body thrown forward into the lake. Falling head first, water entered his lungs, and he lashed around in the lake, trying to reorient himself when something grabbed a hold of his ankle and tugged him back up above the surface. Link gasped for air and felt himself carried by the stomach back to shore. Soaking wet, he was tossed onto his back against the sandy shore, and found his wrists pinned to the ground hard on either side of his head. Those gold eyes brimmed with fire as a smile broke across that ugly face hovering above him.

"That was too close," Ganondorf panted, drawing the air back into his lungs as he gasped for breath and coughed. But despite having been choked, his grin only grew wider. "You are really unpredictable, Hero. I guess I should accept by now that you will always fight back no matter what." He watched those piercing blue eyes glare with firey intensity. "I see even now the wolf in you. No wonder that was your alternate form as a beast. But," he leaned closer to that face shooting daggers at him, and said, "you should know that every time you fight back, it only turns me on." Without warning, Ganondorf thrust downward against Link's groin, emitting a cry of surprise from the hero.

Link threw his head back, and his pupils dilated as that large mouth sneered before him against the sunlight. Ganondorf thrust again, causing Link to flinch in shock. The hero glanced down and watched as his wet underpants, which were clinging onto his skin, revealed the outline of his now hard-on protruding outward against Ganondorf's massive one that was also clad by his own pair of wet shorts.

Ganondorf saw those blue eyes stare in disbelief, and taking advantage of the hero's momentary stupor, he grinded his hips against the arousal, grunting at the beautiful erotic gasps coming out of that tempting mouth.

Link struggled nervously, trying to lift up his hands against large ones clasping tightly around his wrists. His fingers tensed and curled as he whimpered at Ganondorf swinging his hips luxuriously, dry humping him. He let out sharp cries as his groin was rubbed around by the other, the grinding increasing roughly and thoroughly as that large body pressed down harder and harder.

"Look at you. You're so loving it!" Ganondorf laughed as he arched his back and deepened the grinds.

"Aww…ah...ughh…" Link stuttered out long drawn out moans, tilting his chin upwards as his body shook. Droplets of water trickled from Ganondorf's face, landing on the hero's own wet cheeks, and a look of despair filled those blue eyes that fell into a foggy haze as the sun blinded them. The blood rushed to Link's groin, and he opened his mouth and cried out a silent cry as his fingernails dug into his own palms. His muscles were on the verge of contracting uncontrollably as his enemy grinded him even more at the hips, going deeper and stronger. The soaked cloth clung to his wet thighs, tightening as his manhood grew taller against the physical contact. Loud, slick sounds of wet material joined the grunts coming out of the Gerudian's mouth as the larger male slid up and down against him. Link shut his eyes tight and struggled with all his might to resist coming when he suddenly buckled, cried out at the top of his lungs and shot off within his pants, feeling Ganondorf come against his body as well.

The larger man fell on top of the hero, and the latter panted for air, shivering from the effects of the orgasm as the air cooled their already wet skins. Tousled dirty blond strands stuck to Link's forehead, and the hero felt large lips run up his cheek before kissing him on the brow. He opened his eyes and saw gold eyes that grinned at the sight before him.

"Such a beautiful face," Ganondorf rested on top of the hero. He ran his tongue over those moist lips. "It looks like we need to get ourselves cleaned off again. Let's go for another swim."

Around noon, they ate fish in silence. Link curled up against his knees, depressed, and stayed away from his enemy. He chewed the meat in his mouth disinterestedly, lacking an appetite. He stared bitterly at the area of his underpants that was stained just a moment before. An hour passed, and Link explored the small area of the cove they were in, although he couldn't go far under the watchful eye of his kidnapper. He played with the plants, hands pulling out stems restlessly as he thought about Epona and where she could be. Too bad there were no weeds nearby in this area, and Link didn't have the horse call that Ilia had made for him.

Ilia…would he ever be able to see her again?

In the afternoon, Ganondorf continued one of his ramblings again, eyes staring off nostalgically into the other side of Lake Hylia. Link wondered if the Gerudian missed his homeland.

For their late afternoon snack, Link wondered why Ganondorf felt compelled to feed him, although the man practically shoved bits of fruits down the hero's throat since Link was throwing a fit at this.

Finally, the sun was setting, and the dark blue of the skies began to tread into the beginning of nightfall as golden hues and purple colors blended in with the blue. And Link knew very well what that meant.

"Come over here," Ganondorf motioned for the hero, who was sitting a couple feet away from him.

"I don't want to," Link stated firmly, his arms wrapped around his legs pulled up to his chest.

"Come over here," the Gerudian spoke more sternly.

"No," Link spoke clearly in an act of rebellion.

Ganondorf gave a mischievous smile. "Then I will come over there." He crawled over and reached out a hand to clasp onto the hero's arm. The younger male began struggling, pulling back and pushing with anxiety in his eyes.

"Don't touch me!" Link protested, his heart racing. But Ganondorf soon fell on top of him and devoured his mouth, his tongue probing in forcefully to lick the cavern and suck his lips raw until they were swollen red. Link gasped into that hot mouth and tried to push the man off of him. "No, I don't want this. I don't want this," Link spluttered as a hand slipped down into his pants and groped him hard. Link cried, tears rolling down his cheeks at his pitiful state. He was getting so tired of this, of this endless cycle of hope and despair.

"My pet, why do you resist? Haven't I told you I love you?" Ganondorf hummed into his ear, enjoying the sounds of erotic moans from the hero as he pinched a pink nipple and twisted.

"Ah-h, nn!" Link groaned, his chest heaving up and down heavily as his heart pounded hard at the heat. Those large hands groped him aggressively, running all over his body at every single corner. Ganondorf was even more passionate with him this time, much to the hero's chagrin. Large lips latched onto Link's adam's apple, and the hero gasped as the tender skin was sucked on mercilessly. Finally, the larger male pulled back, and Link breathed in relief. He watched as Ganondorf moved around him and holstered the hero up against his body. Link now found himself lying on his side on the cold grass, with his back up against Ganondorf's chest. And then a hand stuck down his pants and jerked him off. Link curled into his stomach, his hands and arms wrapping themselves tightly around that large thick arm pleasuring him. He twisted and thrashed around as he squeezed his legs together, thighs and knees sliding up against each other before he came shaking with ecstasy. Panting in small whimpers, Link found Ganondorf now pulling those underpants off and pushing him flat onto his stomach. He felt his legs spread wide along with his butt cheeks. And then something large and wet ran up the rim of the crack.

"Oh!" Link lifted up his head in shock as the tongue teased his hole before probing his anus, moistening the channel. The hero's body shook uncontrollably at this odd sensual feeling, and he thrust into the ground before digging his fingers into the dirt, clawing the fits of grass as that tongue circled his stretched entrance. "E-enough. I can't take it anymore…" Link begged as he bit down on his lip until blood trickled down his chin. His heart raced and his knees quivered at that foul tongue violating him in the most humiliating manner, toying and teasing and tickling with hot wetness.

Oh gosh, why did it have to feel so good.

And then, Ganondorf turned him onto his side once more and placed him between his large legs. Lying sideways within Ganondorf's grasp, his back against the Gerudian's chest, Link blinked blankly at this odd position before feeling a hand cup his left knee and holster his leg into the air. And then, that rock hard member entered from below. Link's breath was cut off as he felt Ganondorf's hot member slide into him. He shivered while the man held his left leg higher and another hand wrapped around his body possessively to grasp his wrist. Link used his one free hand to attempt to push the man away before fingers clung onto thick muscles as his enemy proceeded to thrust in and out of him sideways from behind. Slick wet sounds filled the air, and Link shriveled and purred as his sweet spot was pleasured. He frowned at the wonderful feeling and stretched upwards as his muscles tensed. Soon, he found himself half laying on his back against Ganondorf, his right leg now tucked underneath the bottom of the other's larger thigh. Link thrust his chest out into the air and cried shamelessly at the cock slamming against his insides with full force. He thrashed his head around, consumed by the intensity of the pleasure, as his enemy left more marks on his collarbone, sucking the skin fruitfully and thirstily. He heard the chilling chuckles of the other man in his sharp Hylian ear, and felt a tongue run down his face before devouring his mouth hungrily and stealing his breath away.

"You are mine, Hero."

Link gasped as Ganondorf kissed him ferociously, tasting his saliva and grinning at his flushed face. Those words repeated over and over again.

_You are mine. _

Ganondorf made love to him like no other, with aggressive passion that was sure to knock Link senseless. At one moment, the hero turned to his left and gazed behind him with a pleading look at those bright gold eyes staring lustfully at him. He mouthed something silently to Ganondorf, and he wasn't sure himself what he said, if anything at all. And the other male responded by latching his lips possessively onto his and releasing his wrist to play with his arousal.

"No more…I can't…I can't…ahh….." Link mewed as the thrusts continued, powered by raging hormones until, finally, he threw his head back against Ganondorf's neck and gave out a shrilling cry as he spasmed uncontrollably. Ecstatic pleasure engulfed him like a burning fire, and his cock spewed its juices freely into the air. He heard a low grunt as the other male unleashed his load into Link's warm channel, filling him to the brim. But the lovemaking did not end there. Ganondorf took him a couple more times for the next hour, and Link felt that his enemy's insatiable desires would never be quenched. Finally, the two fell limply on the grass towards the end, exhausted.

The night was still young, but the sun had set completely by now. Link dozed off for about two hours, his mind unable to think anymore as he smelled the scent of grass against his pink cheek. The cool night air settled on his sweaty, flushed skin, and he curled within himself against that warm body next to him.

_You are mine, Hero._

But the sleep was disrupted much too soon, and he was woken up. Eyes opening halfway, he saw Ganondorf fully clothed, preparing the horse. And then, the larger man lifted Link onto his feet, dressed him in the oversized shirt and cape, and holstered him onto the horse with him. They were moving again in the middle of the night. Sleepy, Link let himself lean against the body behind him as they travelled quietly into the stillness. He wasn't sure how much time had passed by, but when he was much less disoriented, he found them at a dirt road leading through a small canyon.

Link blinked multiple times, surprised to be back at the entrance that leads to Ordon Village. Before he could open his mouth to ask, Ganondorf picked him up by the waist and gently lowered him onto the ground. Link glanced up questioningly and saw his enemy throw him that same proud arrogant smile as a hand gently caressed his cheek and retreated.

"We part for now," Ganondorf grinned, tossing a small pouch into his hands. "But should you want to find me, Hero, I will be where the wind blows deadness to the valley. There, I will be waiting for you." And with those last words, he shook the reins on the horse with a cry and went riding off into Hyrule Field in the direction of the north.

For a few minutes, Link stood there frozen to the ground, completely stunned. Time seemed to have stopped, and his mind was swirling as his hands held that small pouch. Blue eyes stared at the scene before him, having trouble believing what had just happened, as though waiting to wake up at any moment. Sounds of nocturnal insects fell deafly on his Hylian ears as the stars increased in numbers in the sky above him. The breeze quietly touched his bare arms, and the grass riffled with the flow of the wind.

D-Did Ganondorf just…leave him? Just like that?

And then, upon seeing the figure disappear into the horizon in the north, Link shook himself back to his senses. He swiped his hand down at the weeds next to his feet and blew that melodic musical tune like no other. A neigh cried out in the distance, and Epona was seen heading towards his way at full speed, the loyal steed having waited patiently for her master. With pouch in hand, Link leaped onto his horse and shook the reins.

"Heeya!" Epona went shooting off through the entrance to Ordon Village. Link rode with the winds, his heart racing and his eyes filled with excited determination as the two travelers rode fast against the starry night. Bushes and tress passed by in a blur, dirt kicked off into the air in a swarm, loud hooves broke through the stillness of the night, and Faron woods disappeared far behind them. Soon, they arrived right below the tree house. Link hopped off his horse, climbed up the ladder at full speed, scoffed at the stupid "Gone Fishing" sign, and fumbled with the door. And then his heart sank upon remembering that the door was locked. However, he realized the pouch that was in his hand, and opening it, he found his key and stuck it into the keyhole. He threw the door open, huffing and puffing, and stared into the dark room where the moonlight barely seeped in through the windows. All was still, but the glint of that beautiful sword that stood proudly in the middle of the room was too bright to be overcast by the shadows of the night. Link ran straight for it, feet stumbling a couple times on the wooden floor as his hopeful blue eyes stared mesmerized by the object before him. His hand reached out and grasped the purple handle. Holding his breath, he pulled out that sword.

Link raised it in the air, his blue eyes glimmering with strength. His mouth parted in awe at the beauty and power of the Master Sword reflecting off of that blade. And then, without wasting any time, Link locked the front door shut, climbed up to the second floor, threw the cape down onto the ground, and grabbed the sheath still lying against the wall next to his desk. He slid the sword back into its hold and pulled it up with him onto his bed as he sat on the mattress, his arms embracing his savior desperately. He hugged the sheath tightly with all four limbs, shaking in utter joy and kissing the sword's handle with deep love as he snuggled his cheeks up against the side.

Oh, mercy, the Master Sword!

"Hehehe," he breathed. "Hm, hm, hm." His blue eyes enlarged at the feel of the weapon in his arms, its powerful weight sending shivers through his skin and rejoicing with unspeakable greatness and elation.

And then, Link opened his mouth and let out hysterical fits of laughter. His parted lips smiled widely as the delirious chuckles and giggles bounced throughout the empty house in frightening echoes, and his large weary eyes scanned the room rapidly. He stirred at the slightest sound, his paranoia setting in as he stayed guarded and continued to laugh in glee. His weary exhausted eyes searched the shadows and corners closely, confirming that he was alone in his bed in his home and that he was no longer in a nightmare. He began crying and laughing all at once as he hugged his sword and rocked his body back and forth, sniffling and giggling and speaking inaudibly into the night air. He stayed wide awake, his watchful eyes not trusting the darkness of the night as his hands clung protectively to the Blade of Evil's Bane, ready to attack at any given moment. He turned his head left and right anxiously, heart racing excitedly as he stayed on the lookout for any signs of the enemy returning much too soon. He curled deeper within his weapon, tears rolling down his cheeks as his lips quivered and his laughs became inaudible.

An hour passed by, and Link was bobbing his head as he rubbed his face against the sheath, welcoming its coolness. His eyes began to feel heavy, and he struggled to remain awake as his instincts alerted him to stay on guard. But by the time the moon was passing its midpoint in the sky, the young hero was hunched over the sheathed Master Sword clutched tightly against his chest, his eyes closed.

Link slept deeply and soundly more so than he could ever remember.

* * *

**...**

**...**

**The next chapter will be the final one!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

Epilogue

The heat of the late afternoon warmed the skin of the Hylian lying lazily on the grassy field underneath the setting sun. A wet nudge to the cheek immediately woke him up, startling him as he opened his eyes.

"Oh, hello there," Link smiled as he rubbed the wet nose of the large goat who was next to him, watching him curiously. The young man yawned and stretched his arms before sitting up to pet the animal's head.

"Oi! Link!"

Link glanced up and got onto his feet upon seeing Fado waving at him from the other end of the ranch.

"Can you help me herd the goats now?" Fado called out.

"Sure!" Link called back as he plucked a weed strand and blew into it. Within seconds, Epona, who had been grazing nearby, headed in the direction of her master. Link climbed on and began herding the goats back into the barn. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the Ordonian children all gathered at the fence, always enjoying watching him finish his daily duties. Upon getting the last goat into the barn and waiting for Fado to lock up, Link hopped off Epona and led her in the direction of the gate, where his friends waited eagerly for him.

"Link! Let's play at the spring! I put up new targets for you to try out!" Talo stood in front of him excitedly, throwing up his arms.

"No, Link is going to teach me some new sword maneuvers!" Colin argued, his wooden sword and shield hooked onto his back.

Link chuckled before replying apologetically, "I'm sorry, but I'm a little tired today. How about next time?"

"Aw…" the children all groaned.

"Come now, Link had a hard day today," Ilia shushed them. She shyly glanced up with a kind smile at her friend, who slightly blushed. "But I'm sure Link wouldn't mind if we all walked back with him to his home."

"Of course I wouldn't mind," Link beamed as the children all cheered and followed alongside him and Epona. The short trip was filled with endless chatter as each child fought for the Hylian's attention. By the time they reached the tree house, Link had heard around twenty different topics.

"Well, I guess we'll head off to the spring now before we go back home for dinner," Talo commented, noticing the sky growing dimmer.

"You take care, Link," Beth waved as she ran off with the rest of the group.

Ilia, who was the last to leave, chuckled and said to Link, "I better go watch them."

Link nodded with a smile. And then, he noticed that Ilia seemed to be waiting for something. "Is…there something else?"

"Oh, no," Ilia glanced down, slightly blushing. "It's just that…it was unnecessary of you to give us all those rupees."

Link blinked and then smiled gently.

"I mean, I already told you, the food was nothing, really," Ilia continued. "We wouldn't have accepted the bag of rupees if you weren't so insistent with my father."

"Ilia, of course I have to thank you properly." And then Link gave the young girl a warm hug, surprising her. "Thank you, for everything," he spoke sincerely.

Ilia blushed even more at the embrace. And then, the two bid their goodbyes and parted, with the young girl glancing back one last time before she disappeared into the forest towards the spring.

Link led Epona to a tree and tied her up. Stroking her face and fine hair, he smiled at her and said, "Thank you too, for always being there for me."

The horse neighed in response, nudging Link and emitting a light-hearted chuckle from the Hylian. Patting his horse, Link told Epona goodnight before climbing up the ladder and entering his home. Upon shutting the door, he proceeded to lock it effectively, checking and double-checking before pulling a chair from the side and tilting it so that it sits right at the doorknob, preventing it from turning. He then strolled to the kitchen and began cooking dinner.

He spent his evening in silence, drinking his soup and staring out absent-mindedly. And then, he cleaned up before sitting at the kitchen table once more, thinking. It had been over one week since his captivity. When he had returned, he had chosen not to tell anyone of what had occurred. Instead, he had continued on with his story of his illness, adding this time that having been sick had left him delirious enough to feel the sudden urge to go fishing, and thus he had illogically left his home for two days to a lake before recovering and realizing where he was. He then quickly rushed back to Ordon Village. Ilia was extremely worried upon hearing the story, stating how dangerous it was for him to leave the village on his own when he was sick _and_ delirious. He could've fallen into the lake by accident, and may not have been able to swim given his health at the time. Or, he could've worsened his illness. In fact, when she read the "Gone Fishing" sign, she was already assembling a search party for her missing friend, grabbing help from Rusl and Fado. But Link had returned by then before they had a chance to leave. Ilia was relieved to find him well and healthy again (although thinner and more exhausted looking), and Link was surprised at how easy it was for his friend to believe everything he had said.

Yawning, Link decided to go to bed early. It was already dark outside, and he climbed up the ladder tiredly before collapsing onto his bed face first. The sheets felt so clean, and he breathed in the fresh scent. The morning after his return, he had proceeded to immediately burn the bed sheets and pillow case without wasting time. He did not welcome having to sleep on those dreaded sheets again, sheets which were stained with the proof of the nightmare he went through. He had also chopped up the kitchen table, the very table where Ganondorf had taken him multiple times on. The chopped up wood served as great firewood to help incinerate the bed sheets. Upon cleaning down his house with a mop and sponge, which had taken him a full whole day and a half (and he had to reject Ilia's offer to help him – there was no way he was letting her touch those nasty stains), Link stopped by Colin's house to ask his mother if he could buy the extra bed sheets she had stored away as backup for the winter. The kind woman of course gave the bed sheets to him for free, despite Link's protests. The Hylian then set out to build a new kitchen table for himself, which had taken him two days to complete (with the help of his little friends, who didn't really help at all but rather kept him company). And most importantly, Link spent that week savoring his freedom, kissing the ground outside his home, hugging the goats (which disturbed Fado somewhat), and breathing in the fresh outside air as much as possible.

All was back to normal, except for one thing.

Link turned to his side and stared at the sheathed Master Sword lying next to him on the bed.

Every night, he slept with his sword next to him, sometimes hugging the powerful weapon within his arms. He stayed on alert, prepared for a second invasion by his enemy, and felt it safer to have the blade next to him at hand as closely as possible.

But that wasn't what was bothering Link.

For ever since his return, he had been sleeping restlessly. When darkness settled in the night, his heart would begin pounding, and he would find his body burning up on its own, an internal desire breaking through the surface rebelliously every single time. And tonight was no different. Link flipped onto his back and felt his chest heaving as he began to feel hotter, the temperature rising unexpectedly. He frowned and closed his eyes, trying to calm his body down as strange reactions began to occur. Turning back onto his stomach, Link wrapped his fingers around the bed sheet, commanding his body to stop.

_You are mine, Hero._

Link swallowed as he tried to shut out that voice speaking seductively into his ear.

_You are mine._

Those disquiet whispers never cease to leave.

With a trembling hand, Link found himself reaching down, heart pounding wildly as he licked his lips and felt his fingers slip into the front of his pants and wrap around the shaft. His hand began stroking, slowly, feeling the tender skin of his manhood, and Link bit his lip as he panted and moaned, lifting up his head at the burning sensation as his member hardened immediately. He stroked and stroked in a steady, rhythmic motion, suppressing unsuccessfully his gasps as the pleasure washed over him and his body grew hotter, and hotter, and hotter. He could feel that husky breath on his face, warming his skin. He could hear the low grunts and whispers of love into his ear, sending his heart pounding exitedly. He could feel _him_ touching his body, reaching places that left him humiliated beyond belief.

_You are mine._

Link arched his back and opened his mouth to release fits of short cries as he came within his pants. Collapsing back onto the bed for breath, the hero shivered and trembled once more before finally relaxing. Rolling onto his back, he pulled out his hand and stared shamefully at the white stains.

Every night, he heard that man's voice. Every night, he felt that man's touches. Every night, he saw that man in his sleep, that evil grin and lustful smile bearing hauntingly down upon him. Every night, his body reacted by itself, accustomed to what it had been trained to do for the past few days before Link's release. And every night Link masturbated, again, and again, and again.

The truth was, Link wasn't free. He was never free. His body had been bounded by some strange spell, craving and desiring for those pleasures that had been showered upon it generously and constantly during the hero's captivity. He tried to calm it, begging and pleading for it to stop. But his body continued to cry out angrily, demanding again and again, and Link had no choice but to give it what it has been denied.

And because of this, because he spent his nights touching himself and coming multiple times with the image of that man in his mind, he felt ashamed to face Ilia in the day. Therefore, his contact with her was kept at a minimal, much to the girl's disappointment. Link felt guilty for pleasuring himself, still seeing that man's face, smelling that man's scent, hearing that man's voice, and feeling that man's body. Ganondorf had engraved himself on the hero deeply, and Link is now feeling the aftermath. His enemy's presence was always there, wooing him and caressing him and whispering unspeakable things into his ear. Those possessive, callous yet gentle hands always loomed over his body, brushing teasingly around every part they could grasp.

Link felt those urges coming on again, and he turned and hunched over his knees against the bed as he stuck both hands down his pants and began stroking, whining and groaning and moaning loudly. He began swaying his hips in time with his hands, rocking forward and back, his body wanting it to be harder, and harder. It was not enough! He bit down on the sheets and he hit another orgasm and cried out, burying his face into the bed sheet to muffle the shameful sound as he continued stroking faster and faster, hardening immediately until he jerked and shuddered, reaching his second orgasm. He gasped and whimpered as he relieved himself and stained his pants even more.

The constant trip to the spring to wash his pants was becoming a pain. There were only so many pairs of shorts he could change into.

Link collapsed onto the bed and gasped for breath, his face and body completely flushed. He opened his eyes and stared at the Master Sword sitting peacefully and safely next to him. With a shaky hand covered with cum, he reached out and grasped the middle before pulling it towards him and hugging it against his chest. He wrapped his limbs around it, eyes wide and trembling as his body continued to quiver nonstop. He closed his eyes and swallowed, trying to calm his body down. The coolness of the Master Sword immediately soothed him, and Link found his breathing steadying as his body temperature went down and he breathed a sigh of relief. But the anxiety still filled his heart at how his body was tuned to react in this manner whenever it hit around evening every single day. He hugged the Master Sword tighter.

_You are mine, Hero._

Link shut his eyes tight to block out the voice.

_You are mine._

"No…" Link stuttered, his body growing hot again.

_Why do you resist?_

"Stop…" he whimpered frighteningly as his hips began rocking up and down against the sheath of the Master Sword that was wrapped within his arms and legs.

_Don't I give you only pleasure?_

Link's eyes flew wide open and his lips parted with a whine as his heart picked up speed and his hips swayed and slid harder up against the sheath. His pants began to feel tighter as his length hardened, and Link gripped the Master Sword tightly as he rubbed himself up against it, moaning silently and gasping in shock. His body ached for contact, pressing itself closer to the weapon as it rocked itself. Link whimpered helplessly as he humped the Master Sword, wanting more pleasure and more pleasure. He groaned in short high-pitched squeals as he picked up speed and swayed, and swayed, and swayed, rubbing his groin lovingly against the sheath.

"Ahh-ah!" he cried out, flinging his head back as he squeezed his legs tightly together and came, shuddering in ecstasy at the climax. Panting for breath with face flushed, Link lowered his head closer to the bed and stifled the tears, shaking in shame as he clung to the Master Sword. He wanted to make it stop, but his body ached for more and more each night.

What has Ganondorf done to his body?

* * *

It was early in the morning, and Link climbed down the ladder to attend to his horse. However, he found Epona missing. Suspecting where she could be, he headed down a path in the forest and arrived at the cold spring where Ilia was washing his horse. He watched as Epona neighed upon sensing the presence of her master, and the young woman turned her head to see where the horse was staring at.

"Oh, morning Link," she smiled warmly.

Link returned the smile and walked towards the two. He held out a hand to stroke the cheeks of his horse. "Sometimes I think you're being spoiled too much, girl," he chuckled, receiving a nudge in response.

"With everything you put Epona through, she deserves to be pampered," Ilia giggled. And then, she watched in surprise as Link placed his forehead against the side of Epona's long face, closing his eyes and breathing in deeply. Ilia opened her mouth to ask her friend what was the matter, but decided not to disturb him. Instead, she waited patiently before Link pulled back and looked at her.

"I'll be taking Epona to Fado's ranch now. He wants me to help finish fixing up the fence."

"Hm," Ilia nodded, handing the reins to Link.

"Come girl," he pulled gently as he led his horse away.

Ilia watched Link disappear with Epona back into the forest before frowning. She noticed that Link seemed different, sometimes distant, yet, she couldn't quite figure out why. Instead, she sighed and decided to rest at the spring until the rest of the children come find her.

* * *

Link tugged on the grass restlessly as he took a break from fixing the fence at the ranch. Sighing, he decided to lay on his back, placing his hands behind his head as he stared at the clouds. A breeze came by, and he closed his eyes, enjoying the wind when he smelled a strange, quiet, dry scent.

Like deadness.

Opening his eyes, he sat up and looked ahead, watching as the wind carried away and headed south. The air falling still once more, Link glanced over his shoulder at the north where the breeze came from. Blinking, he got up on his feet and dusted his clothes before stretching and yawning. It was getting close to sunset, and Link wanted to finish fixing Fado's ranch today before heading home. Thus, he picked up his tools and began working again.

* * *

Night fell, and Link stayed a little later than normal to finish up the task before finally going home on Epona. He passed by Colin's house where Rusl, the swordsman who trained him, waved a greeting. The stroll back home was peaceful, and Link took his time as he noted the houses and small river stream, and heard the faint screech of the hawk that flew above him occasionally. Most of everyone were in their homes, with very few walking around this late in the day. The smell of delicious cooking flew out of the chimneys and brushed by Link's nose.

Link sniffed and breathed in the sweet aroma. He could almost taste the stew, just like the one Ganondorf made.

Link shook violently for a second. His heart began beating rapidly, and his horse paused in her footsteps, noticing something strange with her master. Link glanced down and pet Epona. "It's nothing girl," he assured her. The horse glanced at him suspiciously before continuing in the direction of his home. Meanwhile, Link dropped his head into his hand, feeling feverish.

* * *

Up in the tree house, Link sat at the kitchen table, staring at the stove that was now cooling down. He had already finished his meal, but he continued to sit there. Thinking. Some time passed by before Link finally got up from his chair and climbed up the ladder to his bed. Flopping himself onto the mattress on his back, he tuck his hands behind his head and stared at the ceiling. There was a nagging feeling, and he couldn't quite pinpoint what it was. He turned to his side and gazed at the Master Sword on his bed. The elaborate design of the sheath glimmered brightly, and the purple handle so ornately designed glistened proudly. He reached out a hand to touch it when he noticed the distinct symbol of the Triforce on the back of his hand. Frowning, he held it up, stretching his fingers out at the mark that had been born with him. Sighing, he turned back onto his back and sprawled out his limbs, staring at the ceiling once more.

Some more time passed by.

Finally, Link hopped off the bed and climbed down the ladder. Lighting a lamp from his kitchen cabinet, he hooked it to the side of his stash and lifted up the cover in the floor before climbing down below through the darkness. He had not gone into the basement for awhile, and the place had already gathered much dust, even though he never bothered to sweep the area in the first place. Landing on the floor with a thump, he brushed himself off, careful not to put out the small flame, and held up the lamp as he walked through the room. The light bounced off the walls, revealing boxes, jars, shelves, and other items stored away and sometimes forgotten. Shadows danced against the small flame as the hero passed by each object. Upon reaching the end of the room, Link set the lamp down on the floor and got onto his knees to open a large chest. There, he pulled out the green tunic and held it up against the glow of the dim light emitting from the small flame beside him.

* * *

The night was no longer young, but the air was still and chilly, with the occasional gentle breeze passing by. The moon above shone brightly, illuminating the hero below who was adjusting the strap on his shoulder, which hooked the shield and Master Sword tightly against his back. Tidying his green cap, Link glanced into the horizon that was barely visible except for the stars that littered the sky at the end. Checking his sword once more, Link patted Epona, who he was sitting on. The horse glanced back at him, blinking with a look asking him about the strangeness of this venture in the middle of the night.

"Sorry girl, but it looks like we have another adventure awaiting us," Link smiled apologetically, stroking the strands of hair. Epona only grunted once before returning her attention to the front. Link raised his head and glanced up at the stars where the North Star shone brightly. The two were at the end of the entrance to Ordon Village, facing Hyrule Field. Link had left an apologetic note on his door, letting everyone (specifically Ilia) know that he has something important to attend to, but that he would return one day. Taking a deep breath, his gaze fell back onto the horizon. He closed his eyes, feeling once more that same breeze that carried a strange, distinct dryness with it before blowing away. Opening his eyes and straightening himself, Link reached back with a hand to touch the sheath of the Master Sword on his back, feeling the weight of its power even through the tips of his leather gloves. With determined eyes and a smile, his other hand tightened around the reins.

He wasn't sure what he was planning on doing, or what he would do once he got there, but he knew where he needed to go.

Link shook the reins and kicked his feet. "Heeya!" he cried out. And thus, the hero and his horse went shooting off into the distance through Hyrule Field, the sounds of galloping breaking the night as the two travelers headed in the direction of the north.

* * *

**...**

**...**

**Thank you everyone for reading this story and for writing so many reviews! At first, this story was going to be either a one-shot or a 3-chapter one, but I didn't expect the story to get so popular and the characters to start moving the story along on their own!**

**I plan on writing a Dark Link x Link fic sometime in the future. It will most likely be very similar to this one, except more...demented (cause it's, um, Dark Link...yeah...). For now, I'm going to finish "A Mercenary and a Hero" first, so please check that out if you haven't already!**

**And regarding questions about my "Harassment of Buchou" series, I do plan on writing the 3rd and final part, however, I do not know when (hopefully soon). I'm not even sure if there's still that many people interested in the story, since it's already been a year. I apologize for keeping people waiting so long for that one. I'll try to get to it when I can.**

**Anyway, thanks again all of you for reading "A Visitor in the Night"! **


End file.
